Taken Away
by CheddarFetta
Summary: Rikki Chadwick has it all. Good friends, a great boyfriend and the world's most amazing secret. How will one accident change her life? How will the others cope? Will she survive?
1. Life is Good

_Yep! 2 stories uploaded in 1 night! (Don't get used to it! Not going to be a common occurance!) _

_'Taken Away' is very different to my other story 'Who's that Girl' so hopefully you guys like them both!_

_**DISCLAIMER**; Still don't own **H2o Just add Water **(Damn! But I'll let you know if that changes! haha) _

* * *

**Chapter One: Life is good**

Rikki Chadwick smiled contently as she reflected on her life, while walking to the Café ready to start her shift.

**Rikki's POV**

Right now life was good. I had good friends, a great boyfriend, my dad and I had a nice relationship, I was doing well in school and I shared the most amazing secret with my best friends.

Okay, that might be sugar coating it just a bit, but I still had great friends, -however different to me they are-, a boyfriend who was partners with me in running the local café, 'Rikki's' (which he named after me), me and my fathers relationship was good… when we aren't fighting as we both are very stubborn, I was _just_ passing in school and the secret _is_ amazing, it's just amazingly hard to keep a secret too! But hey, I can't complain!

For me the day had just begun, I was able to squeeze in a sleep-in after finishing my homework yesterday, and now I was off to the café, which wasn't really too bad because I knew I was going to spend way to much time socializing with my friends Cleo, Bella, Lewis and Will, along with my boyfriend/ boss Zane.

I was crossing the road to a different footpath on the side of a quiet road, which was nearing the café, when I thought about how the 'look both ways' rule was one of the only rules that I listened to my parents about, and obeyed. I was the bratty, disobedient little girl, who would pull heads off her Barbie's and frequently throw tantrums. I think the reason I obeyed the 'look both ways' rule is because cars scare me, always have and likely always will. Nowadays, I worry about them because of how much impact car accidents have. I mean who knew that plastic and metal could be so damaging.

When I was little (although I would never admit it now) I used to think that cars had eyes, -now I know they are just headlights- but the thought of them always used to scare me. My nightmares were never about spiders, snakes or the dark but always cars. Every single time.

I admit, cars truly are handy, but they are also very, very dangerous. I suspect when I am a bit older I will probably go for my license, but right now I just walk. I mean everywhere I go is in walking (or swimming) distance so why bother exposing myself to that extra danger?

Just as I was walking round a sharp corner, only a few streets away from the café (I was running a bit late but who cares? I mean I am part-manager, that's gotta have a few advantages!), when I heard around the corner, a loud car, with music playing loudly, which sounded like a hoon, and sounded like it was going _really_ fast. I moved further away from the road on the footpath as I knew it was a tight corner and its better to be safe, than sorry. As the car neared I heard the cars tyres screeching around the corner. I turned around because I was planning to yell "IDIOT" to the driver that was going at a guess, about double the speed limit, but I couldn't move in the split second that I saw the cars direction before I felt pain and saw black, and lots of it.

* * *

_Pretty please review! :) (Fingers crossed), No but seriously I am dying to know what you guys think about my stories! You can make suggestions & help me improve my writing/stories... just be nice about it! Have a good day!_


	2. Whole other level of Awful

_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of Taken Away! :) Thanks to the those that reviewed (you know who you are! Thanks heaps!) and just so you know, I might start feeling inclined to reward my reviewers when the plots get deeper and juicier (wink, wink - previews maybe?) anyway, so keep on reviewing! _

_Disclaimer; When I woke up this morning, I was disgusted to discover that **Jonathan M Shiff **still hasn't given me** H2o Just add Water**... so I DO NOT OWN IT!_

**Chapter Two: Whole other level of awful**

**No-one's POV**

Bella Hartley and Cleo Sertori were sitting in Rikki's Café sipping their Mango (Coco) – nut and Melon-Berry juices, reading magazines & talking. This was a fairly normal weekend activity for them with some exceptions like Rikki was either working or with them, Bella might be onstage singing for the café's live band, Cleo might be working at the Marine Park or the girls might be joined by either Lewis, Cleo's boyfriend or Will, Bella's.

Cleo finished her juice and turned to Bella and said "Up for a swim later? We can ask Rikki too" Bella put her juice down and said "Yeah sure, but the band is on at 5, but before or after that sounds awesome." Cleo smiled in acknowledgement. Bella then kept sipping her drink as they both continued their magazines before being interrupted by Zane Bennett, who walked over to their table from behind the counter. "Hey girls, have either of you seen or heard from Rikki today? The girls had a quick think before Cleo said "Oh yeah, I called Rikki this morning, why?" Zane nodded before he said "Oh she's just running really late for her shift and I can't get hold of her." Bella smirked before she started saying "Well this is Rikki we are talking about…." knowing her punctuality reputation. "Yeah, yeah, I know but this is late, even for her" Zane said beginning to walk back to the counter, before turning around and adding "Oh, well. I'll just cover her shift for her." Bella quickly added while he could still hear her "I'll just try calling her again for you if you want." Zane turned back around saying "Thanks, that would be great." Bella got her phone out and Zane walked off. "I know Rikki isn't great with being on time and all, but generally she's not this late unless she lets you know. I wonder where she is…" Cleo said glancing over at the counter just checking that Rikki hadn't just snuck in, past them both. "Yeah, I dunno" Bella said as clicked buttons on her phone, before putting it up to her ear. The girls sat in silence while Bella was listening to the ringing sounds, waiting for Rikki to pick up. A few more seconds passed before Bella mouthed "message bank" to Cleo and she listened to her best friends recorded voice "Hi, this is Rikki; I'm not answering my phone… obviously, so if you can be bothered leave a message, but just a forewarning I probably won't call back. Um, okay, bye!" which was followed by a beep. "Hi Rikki, its Bella. Just wondering where you were. Not sure if you remembered you had a shift, like now, actually you might know because you probably have like 13 missed calls from Zane. Anyway just checking you're okay! Bye." Bella said, before ending the call and sitting back in her chair.

The girls sat in silence, Bella fidgeted with her phone while Cleo played with her straw. "Maybe she's at Mako. We could check there" said Cleo sitting straight up in her chair from her previously slouched position. "She might, I felt like a swim anyway" Bella said as the girls packed up their things & got out of their seats. "I'll go tell Zane that we're checking at Mako" said Bella while Cleo continued packing her stuff but nodded at her.

Bella walked over to Zane who was pouring an orange coloured smoothie into a glass. "Any luck?" he said to Bella when she reached the counter. "Nah, but we're going for a swim, so we will check at Mako, while we are out" Bella said putting her crossed arms on the counter while leaning on it. "Okay thanks, enjoy the swim" Zane, who knew the secret, said, before Bella walked back over to Cleo who was now packed and ready. "Let's go!" said Cleo when Bella walked over to their table, before they both walked out of the café together.

Although just outside the café was a pier _and_ a marina, the girls walked up a road and then down to a secluded part of the beach, which was a lot easier to hide swimming off with a tail. The road the girls were walking down rarely had cars on it, only every now and then would one pass, but up ahead was 3 ambulances, 2 fire trucks, 2 police cars and a swarm of reporters. "Yuck, must be a car crash or something said Bella, not at all delighted by the thought, or even worse, the sight. As they got closer soft hearted Cleo said "looks like it. It's so horrible. I hate accidents… and ambulances… and hospitals." Bella was surveying the accident, silently. "Mmm" she said, but she agreed with Cleo, accidents are awful, It's bad enough seeing them on TV or hearing about them, but actually seeing an accident is a whole other level of awful.

* * *

_Soooooooo what did ya think? Please review and let me know! Reviews were the reason this chap was up so quick! Besides, I have almost finished the story, (I plan for it to be 30 chaps long, and i'm writing like chap 26 right now) so uploading isn't hard for me and I will definitley update frequently... if you review! _

_Thanks heaps :) Cheddar Fetta_


	3. Seconds are Hours

I thought I would upload another chapter about the accident for you guys :)

_Review? And enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own H2o Just add Water... kinda why it's called FANfiction! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Seconds are Hours**

**Bella's POV **

It looked like it was only a one car accident. It appeared that the car had gone on the footpath and crashed, but the car was still pretty wrecked, there was pieces of car all over the place. "Damn" I thought to myself as I realized we were going to have to walk right by, and past the scene. Hopefully the people involved had been taken away to the hospital but I doubt it because 2 of the ambulances were still there, or even better, the people involved weren't even injured badly, but I doubted this even more, considering what a big, mangled mess the car was. If Cleo saw the people involved that would definitely push her over the edge, bringing on the waterworks.

As we got closer and closer to the sight, the noises from the chaos grew louder and louder. As I walked past a female news reporter I heard her saying "a teenage girl was hit by a car earlier this morning on the Gold Coast. The driver, a male teenage p-plater and a male teenage passenger, have both sustained mild injuries, with the passenger sustaining a broken arm. The teenage girl is in a very critical condition. This is Sue Sun reporting live from the scene." I thought about how awful the whole situation was, I mean I might go to school with the teenagers!

We continued walking past the accident and were now reaching where the cars and ambulances were. 2 brunette paramedics were doing something by the front of the car. That's when my stomach dropped completely.

I ran over to a beautiful silver locket necklace, and as I grabbed it, I saw the familiar red stone that I had been hoping so badly not to see. I stood up with the piece of jewellery and looked back at Cleo who was standing on the road where I had left her, wearing a puzzled look on her face, confused by my sudden dash and pale face. When I turned back to the sight I got a better view of what the paramedics were doing. I burst into tears and my knees collapsed at the sight of curly white-blonde hair I would recognize anywhere.

Cleo walked over to me and by this time had seen it too & we were holding each other crying as the paramedics rushed past us with our best friend's body on the stretcher & hurried her to the ambulance. Her eyes were closed, and she was covered with red blood and cuts.

As the ambulance sped off, it felt like the seconds were hours that we spent standing and crying together at the sight. Police had been trying to comfort us and ask questions, but we just held each other and cried.

* * *

_There you go! A semi-cliffy! Better get used to it 'cause there are LOTS for this story! Hahaha :P I need 2 more reviews (So that's a total of 3) before I'll upload the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading & please review! _

_Cheddar Fetta _


	4. Calling Will

_Hellooooooo! As I promised, when I got my 3 reviews, you would get another chapter, so here it is! Now if you want the next one I need a total of 5 reviewers! ;) _

_Disclaimer: Boy I'm getting annoyed with this whole 'disclaiming' thing! I still don't own **H2o Just add Water**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Calling him

Bella's POV

I was the first one to stop crying, but although the tears had stopped, the pain hadn't. Once I gained my composure more the police began asking me questions like "Do you know the personnel involved? Do you have any information that could be of use to us? Did you witness the accident?"

At the rush of questions and the intensity of them, I began to tear up once again, before I wiped them away and said "We know the girl that was in the accident, she's a friend, but we don't know anymore about the accident than that. We only just got here." The policewoman who had been trying to comfort us softly asked us "What's her name?" I sniffled and said "Rikki Chadwick." The policeman wrote this down before the policewoman asked "And what are your names?" and she handed Cleo and I tissues. We wiped our red tear stained eyes and I said "Bella Hartley" and Cleo added "Cleo Sertori". The policewoman said "Thanks girls, we understand it must be hard seeing your friend like that, but we really appreciate it. Are you two going to the hospital?" I looked at Cleo who nodded at me and I said "Yeah we are, do you where she is at?" The policewoman whose nametag said 'Laura' then offered to drive us to the hospital and we accepted her offer.

Next thing Cleo and I were sitting in the backseats of the police car in silence. I got my phone out of my pocket, dialed a familiar number and waited a few rings before there was a pick up noise and my boyfriend answered "Hello, Will Benjamin." "Hey, it's me" and he must have heard or sensed the tone of my voice before he said "Hey Bella! Are you alright?" sounding happy but then a bit concerned. I gulped before I said "No, not really." He sounded alarmed when he said "Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I took a deep breath, considering how to break the news to him that one of his best friends is in hospital, the longer than I realized before I said "Will… its Rikki. She's been in a really bad accident and she's at the hospital. Cleo & I are on our way now." There was a long silence and I was feeling the pain of what felt like for the both of us.

Rikki and Will were really close. There have been many jokes that they were like brother and sister, and if we didn't know better we would likely believe that too. The way they acted around each other was seriously like watching a brother and sister. They would fight with each other… _constantly_, but Will would always look out for Rikki and protect her, while Rikki acted like she didn't need her 'big brother' but I knew that she liked that security.

After the silence, Will said with a choked up voice "What happened? How is she? I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes." I looked at Cleo and said to Will "Cleo and I were walking down the beach to go for a swim when we saw the accident. I'm not sure how bad her condition is or what happened, but in the glimpse I saw of her, she looked pretty bad. Oh by the way can you call Lewis too; Cleo's not up to it." Will then said "Okay, I'll be there soon, Oh, and Bel, Please keep me updated." I agreed and we said our goodbyes. I looked out my window and saw that we were close to arriving at the hospital and I thought about how lucky I was to have the distraction of calling Will or else the trip would have felt like forever having to continuously mentally re-watch the blood-stained mess that Rikki was when I saw her, the mangled car and Cleo and I crying by the mess and chaos of it all.

Just as we parked I pinched myself hoping but making sure I wasn't having a bad dream…. I felt the pinch and I took a deep breath trying to ready myself for what lay inside the hospital.

As Cleo & I walked into the hospital, I surveyed the very white interior as we walked over to the counter before asking the female receptionist "what ward is Rikki Chadwick?" The lady looked on the computer, while I observed how long her nose was before she interrupted my surveyance saying rudely "only family are allowed up." I lied as I pointing to myself and said "Sister" and then changing my fingers direction to Cleo and saying "Step-sister. What ward is she?" The rude, long-nosed receptionist looked at her computer again before saying "she in the emergency ward, 4th floor." We thanked her and made our way to the elevator. As we walked in the first thing I noticed was that the white theme hadn't stopped. Almost everything in the elevator was white, excluding the silver buttons and a hand sanitizer advertisement poster.

Cleo & I stood in silence during the short ride up, then when the doors opened with a 'ting' on level 4, we both hesitated stepping out. I don't think either of us wanted to know what was ahead. I was the first to move, knowing the doors would close in any second and the longer we put it off, the less we would know, I mean for all we know she could have just been knocked out with a few scratches and concussion and she would be alright. Doubtful but still possible.

"Come on, she might be alright" I said to Cleo trying to convince her to step out of the elevator, which I had my hand in front of the doors sensor keeping the doors open for her. Although I was trying to reassure Cleo, I think I was trying to reassure myself a lot too.

After a few moments Cleo exited the elevator and together we began walking in search of the emergency ward's receptionist desk. After 5 minutes of left turns, right turns and following signs, we finally reached the emergency wards desk. "Rikki Chadwick" I said to the nurse who seemed a lot friendlier than the bottom floor one. "She is still in surgery, but wait out there and we will keep you updated" she said pointing to a bunch of seats in a corridor with lots of doors opposite to the seats. "Thanks" I said to her in reply and Cleo and I walked over to the seats and sat down trying to make ourselves comfortable.

After 20 minutes of discomfort and moving to try and get into a more comfortable position, 2 blonde teenage boys our age rushed down the corridor towards them, prompting Cleo and I to raise and hurry over to them.

"Hey" Will said to me as he enveloped me in a hug. "Hi" I said returning the gesture before we both let go. I looked over to Cleo, who was crying into Lewis' shoulder. "Any news?" Will said before all 4 of us sat down on the mighty uncomfortable seats. "She's in surgery, but we haven't heard anything else." I said sitting down as Will put his arm around me around me. "Hell" he said because we both knew that means it's pretty serious of has the potential to be, which has kind of erased my hopes of a few scratches and concussion.

* * *

_Like this chapter? Let me know! Greatly appreciated! :) BIG thanks to those who have been reviewing!_

_Cheddar Fetta_


	5. Dirty Job

_**Good Morning!** I got my 5 reviews... so you guys get a chapter! Anyway this time I would like** 7 reviews **and then I'll upload chapter 6 ASAP! :) _

_**WALIXELA:** You mentioned about Zane finding out and you wanted to know Rikki's condition, well this Chap is about both... except I wrote this chapter in July!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own** H2o Just add Water **(but if anyone wants to buy me a present then they know what I want! ahaha)_

**_Enjoy!  
CheddarFetta :)_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Dirty Job**

**Bella's POV**

Another 40 minutes passed waiting in silence, just watching nurses and doctors walk up & down the corridor, or go in & out of doors.

Lewis began to speak softly, but just loud enough that we could all hear him. "Has anyone called Zane?" There was silence while we looked at each other, hoping someone had done 'the dirty job', before Cleo said "Who is going to tell him? He'll be crushed." There was more silence before Will added "It's gotta be one of us. The police would call her dad, but not him, and I don't think her dad would call Zane either." I was the next to speak saying "I think it should be one of you boys." Cleo agreed with my proposition & there was more silence. "I'll do it" said Will getting his phone out of his pocket. "Thanks" Cleo, Lewis & I all said to him before he nodded, took a deep breath, hit a few buttons on his phone before he put it up to his ear and walked off.

After 2 minutes of the 3 of us sitting in silence, Will walked back into the corridor and we all looked up at him expectantly, but not saying a word, before he said "He'll be here in a few minutes." We nodded, not knowing what to do next, which is really surprising for me and my group of friends. Will sat down next to me like before he made the call, and then silence again filled the corridor.

After 5 minutes Lewis said "Hey, where is Rikki's dad?" I replied, not moving with "He's in Western Australia visiting Rikki's aunty for 2 weeks." This was followed by more silence.

Another 20 minutes of silence elapsed before a brunette haired boy, our age went racing up to the receptionist desk, which we could just see around the corner from our seats. "Rikki Chadwick" he said before Will called out "Zane, we're over here."

As Zane walked over I noticed how bad he looked. His face was damp, his brown eyes were surrounded by red and he was wearing an expression I had never seen on him before, Fear. Zane Bennett feared nothing & nobody; he basically swam in his own confidence and ego, yet here he was, with the emotion written clearly, all over his face.

As he came over to us he asked "Any news?" but just received headshakes and apologetic looks.

Another 4 hours of silence, discomfort & fear went by. We took turns going up and asking for updates or if they knew anything else, and each time we came back with the same negative answer.

Then just as Cleo & I were reading our 6th & 7th magazines, a doctor came out of a room, and was walking straight towards us.

When the doctor walked over to us, we all stood up, out of our seats.

When he got closer, he asked us "Are you here for Rikki Chadwick?" and before anyone else could answer, Zane asked "How is she?" The doctor sighed and began saying "I won't lie to you. She has sustained some very serious injuries from the accident, and she's in a critical condition, but my team and I have done all that we can to help her for the time being, but all we can do now is wait and-" but he was cut off by Zane, who looked so angry& distressed. Then he yelled at the doctor "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALL WE CAN DO IS WAIT? DO WE JUST SIT AROUND & TWIDDLE OUR THUMBS AND WAIT, WHILE RIKKI IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE? YOU'RE A FREAKING DOCTOR! DO SOMETHING! IF YOU DON'T I WILL GET HER TRANSFERRED TO A BETTER HOSPITAL AND I WILL TAKE LEGAL ACTION!"

We were trying to calm down Zane who had just said what we had been thinking, just with less anger involved. The doctor then began to speak saying "Young man I understand what you must be going through, but trust me, we have done absolutely everything that we can do to help her and give her the best chances at this stage, we just have to wait to see if she has brain swelling or damage."

I think the five of us paled as the doctor said that. Will then mustered up the courage to say "What other injuries has she got?" We all teared up as the doctor told us "it's not pretty. She has a severely broken arm & wrist, a broken ankle & leg, numerous deep cuts & wounds & five broken ribs."

It was Zane who asked the next question, "Will she be okay?" He looked totally shattered at his girlfriend's health. "At this stage we can't tell, but if she makes it through the night her chances are doubled or even tripled" the doctor said.

The five of us decided to stay the night at the hospital, even if it meant sleeping in the damn uncomfortable chairs, we just needed to be there for Rikki, and each other.

* * *

_I cried when I wrote this chapter! But is was written at 11pm too, so that couldn't of helped! Anyway what'd you think? Please review! Remember I need **7** reviews if you want the next chapter!_

_CheddarFetta_


	6. Life is so Unfair

_Thanks so much for your lovely reviews everyone! :) They actual make my day! I love knowing/finding out what you guys think of my stories! _

_Really sorry 'cause this is a short chapter, but hey it's a chapter nonetheless! ;) Anyway I need **10 **reviews before I'll put Chap seven up, okay?_

_Disclaimer: I own H2o Just add Water! Hahaha, sorry my dreams somehow slipped onto my story! I don't own H2o Just add Water_

* * *

**Chapter Six: Life is so Unfair**

**Bella's POV**

Several hours went by, and it was now almost 8:30 at night. I had spent the entire thinking about Rikki & the accident, replaying what I saw & said and hoping & wishing that she would be okay and make it through the night.

The police had been over and re-interviewed Cleo & I over what we knew and asking us questions about Rikki.

The police also told us the driver had been hooning with a mate, had just a few scratches, while his mate had a broken arm. It felt so wrong that a reckless driver had gotten a way with a few scratches to his body and ego, while Rikki is in there fighting for her life. Life is so unfair.

Will and Lewis got dinner for Cleo & I, and they also managed to drag along Zane, hoping that a walk will do him good.

An hour after we had finished the awful meal, I heard snoring. I turned to my right and saw Cleo sleeping on Lewis' shoulder. I then returned my head to its previous position, and I discovered that Will's shoulder makes a pretty descent pillow, before my eyes too gave in to the pressure of sleep, preparing them for the long & hard road ahead of us.

* * *

_Sorry! This is a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless! Remember 10 reviews! Thank you for taking your time to read my stories! _

_CheddarFetta_


	7. Win One Fight

Here's the next chapter! If you want Chapter Eight can I please have 13 reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own H2o Just add Water

Enjoy the Chapter  
CheddarFetta :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Win one fight**

**Bella's POV**

Hours of snores went by, before I finally awoke.

I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

Light from the sunrise was seeping through the large glass windows.

I looked around and saw Cleo, Lewis & Will asleep, but Zane sitting upright, with huge dark bags under his eyes, unlike my other sleeping and slouching friends.

"What time is it?" I asked him, who saw that I was now awake. "6:30" he said without even looking at a clock or watch. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked stretching my arms and neck, realizing that maybe Wills shoulder _isn't_ the best substitute for a pillow. "What's it matter?" he said crabbily. The manner in which he spoke answered my question for me. "You know you're going to be no good for Rikki if you're the living dead. You should try and get some sleep" I said as I looked at him sympathetically, before he said "I can't." I was completely puzzled. "Why not Zane?" I asked him. His eyes started tearing up and he said "what if something happens to her while I'm asleep? She needs me." His words struck a nerve inside of me, as I realized we can't do anything at all to help her. Rikki had fought and won many battles in her life but now she needs to win just one more fight…

This is what Rikki Chadwick's life depended on. Winning one more fight.

My mind returned to talking to Zane, or more so convincing him. "We'll wake you if Rikki wakes up" I said to him, receiving no response. "Okay then, I'll do you a deal. You catch a few winks, even if it's not for long. Some sleep is better than none, and then the second Rikki wakes up, you will too. Okay?" I said feeling like I was negotiating with a child. He nodded, and within a few seconds he was asleep too.

I decided to then get up and get some coffee for myself and for the others when they woke up.

Then around 8ish, Will began stirring & woke up on the chair next to me. "Hey you" he said when his eyes flicked open. "Hi" I said as I put the magazine I was reading down and gave him a small smile. "You been awake long?" he asked me as he stretched his arms out and yawned. "A while. Oh there is a cold coffee for you on the table there."

Will darted for the table, grabbed one of the white cups, and when he came back to his seat and said "Thanks Bella" and after a few sips of coffee he added "I can't believe how long we've all slept." I replied with "Yeah. Zane's only been asleep for a short time though. I think he was up all night, but when I woke up I managed to convince him to try and get some sleep for Rikki's sake."

"I'm surprised that anyone was able to get him to sleep." Will said. "Yeah I know, but he looked so tired. He probably hadn't slept in 24 hours." I said and Will nodded, as he sipped his cold coffee. "I just still can't believe what's happened, I still feel in shock. It was so awful seeing her at the accident yesterday & I just keeping seeing it over and over again in my head, and then I relived it in my dreams too" I said as I began crying and Will hugged me and kissed the top of my head, but I knew that he was still in shock too. We all were.

* * *

Out of curiousity, do you think Rikki will live or die? Remember 13 reviews for Chap 8! (I'm so mean! ;) )

Have a good day, CheddarFetta


	8. The Same

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it covers Emma... sort of! The next chapter is heaps longer! :) If you want Chap 9 then I'll need 15 reviews. The next one's is the phone call & Emma's reaction/how she copes with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water

Enjoy the chapter... however short it is! ;) CheddarFetta

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: The Same**

**Bella's POV**

About ten minutes later Cleo woke up. She was drinking her coffee, when all of a sudden she put gasped and put her hand on her mouth and said -slightly muffled, but still understandable- "Emma."

Will and I shared confused looks, before Cleo added "We need to call Emma!"

Will and I sat there both clueless before I said "Who's Emma?"

Cleo looked at us and said 'Our friend. She's also a mermaid, but she left to travel the world with her family a couple of months before you arrived."

Will and I nodded as Cleo got her phone out and called Emma.

She returned about ten minutes later.

"She's in France, but she will catch the next flight out." Cleo said when she took her seat again. Then I said "Okay" because Will wasn't saying anything & Lewis was asleep.

I was interested in meeting Emma as we had connections, we shared the same secret, we had the same best friends & we would be introduced to each other because of the same sadness.

* * *

So, how did Emma cope with finding out that her best friends been in a bad accident? Find out next chapter! ... but I'll need 15 reviews first! :)

Have a good day, CheddarFetta


	9. Parisian Mornings

**After the last chapter being really short, this one's really long! :) Anyway, how will Emma react? **

**If you want Chap 10, then can I have 18 reviews... Thanks for my beautiful reviews everyone!**

**Enjoy the chap! CheddarFetta :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o Just add Water**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Parisian Mornings**

**Emma's POV**

It was around nine in the morning, and I was sitting in a small, but fancy French café with Mum, Dad & Elliot.

I soaked up the smells of brewing coffee, fresh pastry and perfume, as I looked around the café.

We were currently staying in Paris, having just finished exploring the French country-sides. In our trip so far, we had visited the most of Europe along with the Pacific Islands. I had been having such a good time travelling, but I missed my friends and boyfriend back home.

For breakfast I had ordered a cappuccino and blueberry croissant, staying in my comfort zones of what foods I knew, after trying escargot -or snails- last night and going to bed hungry. They were awful! Sure they were dressed up with a few other flavours, but it was still a snail!

Anyway, we were discussing our plans for the day, when my phone started ringing, which I'm surprised that I heard, considering it was under the table, in my bag.

I reached under the table, grabbed my small cream coloured handbag and hurried trying to reach my phone, before it stopped ringing after the usual ridiculously small amount of time.

"Cleo" I said softly but slightly puzzled as I saw the caller ID, and picture of one of my best friends. "I've gotta take this but I'll be right back" I told my family as I got up from my seat at the four-seater table and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said as I walked out of the door of the café and stood out the front.

"Emma?" Cleo said, and I noticed something was different about her voice. She didn't sound like her normal self, a little bubble of happiness.

I was about to ask her whether she was okay when she said "Emma, it's Rikki."

I replied quickly with "Is she okay?" as my mind went into overdrive thinking about what could be wrong with my other best friend, when my thoughts were interrupted by Cleo. "She's been in a bad accident."

My stomach dropped.

As well as my legs.

"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" I asked Cleo, as my eyes started tearing up. I felt so guilty that I wasn't with my friends when they needed me, and I needed them.

I heard Cleo take a deep breath through the phone, before she said "She was hit by a car yesterday afternoon."

Wet tears started falling down my now pale cheeks & I wiped them off before I sniffled and Cleo asked me from the other side of the world "Are you okay Em?"

I ignored her question and asked her instead "Will Rikki be okay?" There was a long silence and I regretted asking the question, before Cleo softly said, "We don't know yet."

I felt like I was going to be sick.

Cleo continued with exactly what the doctor told her. "She has a severely broken arm & wrist, a broken ankle & leg, numerous deep cuts & wounds and broken ribs."

As she finished listing the conditions of one of my best friends, I wished I hadn't heard it in the first place.

"I'm coming home" I said matter-of-factly. I didn't care what my parents or Cleo said, my mind was made up.

"You probably don't need to do that. She might be okay." Cleo argued in Cleo's gentle way. "No Cleo, nothing you say is going to stop me. I'm catching the next flight out to Australia." Then so that Cleo couldn't argue back, I ended the call & began texting her.

"**When I have details bout flight I'll call u"** it read.

I sent it, and took a moment to get a hold of myself, before I entered the café again.

When I walked back into the café, I made my way to the bathroom.

As I entered the tiled room, I noticed that the room had a cold feel to it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had red puffy red eyes, damp cheeks, a shattered expression _and_ I had no makeup on me. I looked shocking.

Because there was nothing else I could do about my current appearance, I decided to make my way back into the main room of the café.

Mum & Dad were drinking a coffee & Elliot was eating a fancy-looking chocolate croissant. At the table was a spare seat, a spare steaming cup of coffee and a spare blueberry croissant, all of which had my name on it.

I zigzagged between tables, till I reached my destination. "Em, what's wrong?" My mum asked when she saw me when I arrived at the table. "Cleo just called. Rikki was hit by a car & she's in a bad way" I said and fresh tears dripped down my cheeks. My mother instantly got up & put her arms around me as she said "Oh my!"

Dad then got up too and he began patting my head & Elliot came over and put his little noodle arms around mum & I. The three of them comforted me, while I cried and wished I was back in Australia.

Once I got it together, we got the food to go & left the café.

The first things I did when we arrived at our hotel room, was find my laptop and pull up an internet session to book the next flight.

The hotel internet was ridiculously slow, so I began packing my bag and gathering my things up. After 20 minutes I finally managed to book a flight for 10:40 this morning. That means I have to leave_ now_ and hope for good traffic!

I rushed my family out the door as we frantically tried to catch a taxi. When we found a taxi, we started offering the taxi driver extra money to go extra fast. The poor driver probably thought we were on the Amazing Race with the luggage, rushing and accent!

Anyway the entire drive I thought about Rikki and how the one time I might be late in my life, is the worst possible time to be late. I hadn't even thought about the fact that I would be leaving my family for who knows how long.

At the airport it was all a big rush and blur. I said goodbye to my parents & Elliot, before I made my way to the plane.

When I found my seat I discovered it was an aisle seat, great! No not really, I hate aisle seats. You get hit by people going by and squashed by people going out. I was mentally grumbling about the aisle seat as I was texting, Cleo telling her I was on the plane, when a very familiar face walked by and made me look up and gasp when the voice said "Emma! Long time no see!"

* * *

**Oooooooh! Who is it? Any guesses? **

**Remember 18 reviews for Chap 10! :)**

**Have a good day, CheddarFetta :)**


	10. Meeting Up Part 1

**Hey! Those that have read my Who's that Girl update, will know all about my un-motivation towards my homework. Anyway, I still can't be bothered so I thought that I'd update Taken Away too! :) **

**hydrr: Good guess with Ash & thanks for all your lovely reviews too! **

**WALIXELA: I know what you mean with Emma in my 2 stories! I prefer Emma in this one, but Emma in Who's that Girl tries to create conflict with the others. It's been weird writing about the two different versions of the same character! Wait till you see what her reaction to Bella & Will is in this chapter ;) **

**By the way; check out my profile 'cause there's a story I'm considering writing/uploading called 'When I Grow Up.' Check it out & let me know yay or nay. Also I think I might do a Wella (current obsession) oneshot or story... hmmm? **

**This chapter is set 22 hours later & is in Emma's POV, but after this it will be back to Bella's and where we were up to after Cleo called Emma. Hope all that's not too confusing! **

******Enjoy the chapter (It's a long one! :) )  
Cheddar Fetta**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Meeting Up Part 1

Emma's POV

22 hours later

I looked up at the sound of my name and saw a guy with blonde curly hair & tanned skin. "Byron? What are you doing here?" I said.

Byron looked at his ticket and then above my head "Um, catching a plane?" he said as he put the ticket away. "By the way I think I have the window seat."

I tried to work out what he meant, when I realized I said "Right!" and I moved my legs to an awkward position for him to get passed me.

As he sat down he asked "And what are _you_ doing here?"

I sat back relaxing a bit as I thought that the long flight might feel a bit shorter & less boring, considering I hadn't brought any books or anything to occupy myself.

"I was in Paris on a holiday with my family, when I heard that Rikki, you know her right, anyway she's been in a car accident back home."

His face, and particularly his mouth scrunched up a bit and he said "Oh no! Rikki… she's the brunette one isn't she? Will she be okay?"

I gave a small smile at Byron's hopeless memory and said "No Rikki's got blonde curly hair; she's the one with attitude. We aren't sure yet, she sounds pretty bad." I willed myself not to start crying.

We spent most of the plane trip talking & catching up and sleeping. I was so drained.

It turns out that Byron is currently on the pro circuit, and he's actually doing pretty well according to statistics.

Anyway, after 22 hours on the stuffy little plane, we finally landed.

I stepped out of humidity, into humidity of the Gold Coast's summer. I missed the clean, clear air and the bright, beaming sun, but most of all I missed my friends.

Byron & I said our goodbyes, and I went into the airport terminal to collect my luggage.

I got my phone out to call Cleo, when I saw 5 people walking in my direction in the distance. There was three blondes, 2 brunettes, whom I think were 3 guys and two girls. I looked down at my shoes as I called Cleo, feeling rude observing the young group.

I waited a while before the ringing sound stopped and I heard Cleo say "Hey Em, where are you? We think we can see you." I looked around, but couldn't see any obvious possibilities.

"Hold on, I'll wave" I said as I waved my arm in the air briefly.

"Yep, that's you" Cleo said happily.

"Do you know how weird that sounds Cleo… anyway I'll see you in a second, bye!" I said as I pulled my phone away from my ear & ended the call.

As we walked to each other, I could see there was definitely Cleo, Lewis & Zane, but another blonde boy & girl that I didn't know. Maybe they're family of Rikki's… but why would they come to get me from the airport? I really don't know who they were or why they were there.

"Hi!" I said to Cleo, Lewis and Zane as I hugged the 3. "Hi Emma" Lewis, Cleo & Zane said and Cleo added "I've missed you! We all have!" and I smiled.

I noticed the blonde boy and girl were just awkwardly standing behind the others. "How is she?" I asked and Cleo & Lewis looked at each other. "No change. She's still unconscious but we can go into her room and see her now" Cleo said as she yawned.

Cleo looked really good with her longer, straighter hair, but she looked really tired & exhausted.

Lewis looked different too, his hair was marginally shorter than when I left, but it suited him.

**Zane had much shorter hair and his looks had definitely matured. Had his personality though?**

Lewis did one of those awkward coughs, trying to get Cleo's attention to something, trying not to make it too obvious, but completely failing.

"Oh!" Cleo said, looking at Lewis & then the blonde's. "Emma, these are our friends Bella Hartley & Will Benjamin. Will & Bella, this is our friend Emma Gilbert." Cleo said, pointing to the appropriate person.

Will smiled and said "Nice to meet you Emma" putting his hand out, which I shook. Bella on the other hand, gave me a really friendly, happy smile and said brightly "Hi Emma. I've heard heaps about you, so it's great to finally meet you!"

Sure Will seemed nice and all, but with Bella there was something caring a real friendly vibe or feeling.

I felt like I should hate her, because she was my replacement, but I couldn't bring myself to actually hate her. We can all be friends can't we?

"You too Bella. It's a shame that you arrived after I left!" I said giving Bella a smile back.

Cleo & Lewis smiled to each other, while Zane looked like he was sleeping standing up.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lewis said as he and the other boys picked up my luggage & we headed off to the hospital.

* * *

**A bit different to Who's that Girl hey! I think I prefer this way! :) hahaha**

** Like I said before, next chapter is back to when Cleo called Emma and fills in what happened in that time. **

** I think this story will be about 25 chaps (give or take one) and I've got plans for every chapter until the end. **

** Have a good one :) CheddarFetta (Please review! Good reward for me finishing my homework! I won't update when I'm satisfied with the amount of reviews for this chap) **


	11. Unlikely Snaps

**Hi everyone! I'd like to thank: **

**-ZaneandRikki4life95  
****-hydrr  
****-WALIXELA **

**for their lovely reviews that make my day & continue inspiring me to write/upload!**

**Here's Chap 11 of Taken Away. I'm so sorry that I didn't upload yesterday, 'cause in the morning I wasn't happy with the number of reviews & then when I got an amount that I was happy with, then my internet decided to drop out! :( It's still not the best today, but at least it stays connected long enough for me to go to a website. (Ps, Who's that Girl readers, I'm not happy with the number of reviews yet...)**

**Currently in Australia I'm on school holidays, but school goes back on Monday. Between school, work & having a life I'll update the best I can! But likely I'll be able to update one of my stories every night. :D Yay! **

**Anyway, review & let me know what you think of this chapter! :) **

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! :) Again, I won't upload unless I'm happy with the amount of reviews...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Unlikely Snaps**

**Bella's POV**

**23 hours before**

Cleo had just called Emma, when we heard some murmured speech & stirring sounds coming from next to Cleo.

We turned to see Lewis stirring & awaking from his slumber.

Cleo gave him a quick good morning kiss & greeting.

While I skipped the kissing part, I too greeted Lewis saying "Good morning Sleeping Beauty!"

The next thing I knew, Will snapped at me, looking really distressed, shouting at me saying "DON'T SAY THAT BELLA!"

I was completely dazed.

Will was _never_ like this!

"Sorry, what's wrong?" I asked as Will put his elbows on his legs and held his head, looking even worse.

He was really distressed over something, and I felt awful for bringing it on, even though it was for some reason, unknown to me.

Cleo gave a small gasp, before whispering quietly to me, "Rikki said that to him."

I started to say "What?" before I put my hand over my mouth, remembering when I first met Will at Mako Island with the girls, that Rikki said that to him when he was waking up after being knocked out by the tentacle. I'm surprised that he even remembers her saying it.

I put my arm around Will's shoulders comfortingly & half hugged him. I whispered to him "I am so sorry." He just hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder as I rubbed his back.

We all stayed as we were, until a little over three hours later, I got up to go get some food for the mob, when just as I stood up, the doctor came out and walked over to us.

He greeted us before he said "Rikki's still unconscious, but her chances are looking good. You can go into her room now" before he pointed to a door, which inside the room, held my best friend.

We all got up & rushed over to the door, before Will -who had now calmed down- said "What about Zane?"

We all considered the question for a minute, before I said "I reckon we should leave him" but I looked at the others for their opinions.

"Yeah, she's not conscious yet and he needs to sleep, but we can check on him every now & then" Lewis said.

We all nodded in agreement, before we took a deep breath, preparing ourselves for what lay inside the room...

* * *

**Poor Will! Next chapter they get to see Rikki! Yay... although she's unconscious still.**

**Will Rikki wake up soon? Will she ever wake up? **

**Have a good day & review please! :) **

**CheddarFetta**


	12. Strong & Fragile

**Hi! Here's the new chapter of 'Taken Away'! :D **

**If you want Chapter 13 then I'm going to need 27 reviews! (That's 4 more!) **

**Thanks more my lovely reviews, I'm glad that people enjoy my stories. I enjoy writing them! **

**Anyway, to the story!**

**CheddarFetta :)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Strong & Fragile

**Bella's POV**

The 4 of us mentally prepared ourselves while we slowly walked towards the door.

We all walked together, holding hands, supporting each other & being there for one another.

I was holding tightly onto Will & Cleo's hands that were either side of me, and I was getting firm grasps back. Will and Lewis both had one free hand, with either mine or Cleo's holding onto the other, but Will reached for the door handle, and slowly turned it.

When the door opened, we took slow, small steps into the room. Our grasps intensified & tightened as we neared her bed. Slowly our hands moved to each others shoulders, forming a semi group hug.

As soon as I saw her, my eyes filled with tears.

It was a moment that would likely haunt me for years to come.

It was really distressing seeing Rikki lying on the white hospital, covered in bruises, cuts, scratches, bandages & dried blood.

It was made it even worse knowing that someone who was so strong, was lying there now looking so weak & fragile.

I looked at the others and saw their eyes & cheeks too were filled with tears, mirroring my own.

Together we stood there crying, hoping that Rikki would wake up.

* * *

**How awful! :( Is Rikki going to wake up? Will she be okay? Remember 27 reviews!**

**Have a good night  
CheddarFetta! **


	13. No Words

**Hey! Here's Chap 13 of Taken Away! :) A big thanks to everyone that's reviewed! Love you guys & what you have to say about my story! :) Thanks! **

**In case you didn't realize, this is before Emma came. So, after Cleo texted Emma, we skipped to Emma's POV upto what is the next day in this chapter! Complicated much!... **

**Enjoy the chapter & review (I won't upload until I have enough)!  
CheddarFetta**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: No Words

**Bella's POV **

We spent half an hour in her room, sitting in silence. I don't know about the others, but I felt so drained, and mentally, physically & emotionally exhausted.

We decided to go out and wake up Zane, or else he would be awake all night and that way he can go and see Rikki on his own too and he wouldn't get too angry with us for not waking him.

We walked out of her room into the waiting room where Zane was still fast asleep on the chair. Lewis then walked over and tapped his shoulder saying "Zane, Zane."

Zane gave a small moan before he sat up realizing where he was and why he was here.

"Zane, Rikki isn't awake, but you can see her" Lewis said after he woke up a bit more.

He stood up straight away and we pointed to her room before he darted in; a totally different entrance to our one earlier.

We all took a seat, and about 5 minutes later Will stood up and said 'Coffee?" to us.

He got 3 nods in return, before he walked off in the direction of the cafeteria.

We heard Cleo's phone go off. She pulled it out & read the message, before saying "Emma just got on the plane. She should be here 10 o'clock tomorrow morning.

Lewis & I nodded while Cleo began texting back to her and then returning her mobile to her shorts' pocket & the corridor returned to silence.

A couple of minutes later Will returned with 4 white Styrofoam cups, steam gushing out of the sip lid.

He distributed the cups to Lewis who was furthest from Will's own seat, then to Cleo & then me.

As he passed me the small white foam cup, the warmth instantly flowed through my hands. The warmth was nice after being in such a cold, sad environment & atmosphere for so long, with all the sad thoughts & feelings. It was a welcomed warmth.

As I drank my coffee slowly, I rested my head further back against the wall as I slumped in my seat. I sat there helplessly as my mind replayed the horrific moment of when I saw Rikki at the scene of the accident, when Cleo & I were on our way to Mako.

I couldn't make my mind stop.

Thankfully though, I was interrupted.

"You okay?" Will asked softly in the seat next to me.

I just shrugged. There aren't any words to describe how I felt right now.

I think Will knew how I felt, maybe he felt the same as I was, because he gave me the thing I needed most right now; a comforting hug.

* * *

**Just a bit of a filler chapter, but it's all part of the emotional journey with Rikki's accident and how they all cope differently. Cleo is very soft & sensitive, so she broke down immediately; You don't hear much about Lewis; Will was being strong mostly until his little breakdown a few chapters ago; Zane was a mess & Bella was a bit of both. **

**Anyway, if you want the next chapter then please review, and I'll update this + my other stories soon! :)**  
**CheddarFetta**


	14. Magazines, McDonalds & Motels

Hey everyone! :) Thanks to:

**#WALIXELA **(In about 3 chapters time you'll see Emma's reaction ;)

**#hydrr **(Really sorry bout your dad. Hope he's okay (and you are too!) )

**#CloudGazer15 **(Hope you like this chapter!)

**#majobloem **(I'm glad that my stories realistic! It is really sad tho too! :( )

for reading & reviewing the last chapter! Really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys like my story. Makes my day reading what you guys say!

This chapter's very long (it was originally 3 seperate ones that I combined) and it's a little bit happier towards the end.

Anyway, review and I'll update! :) Btw, 'Who's that Girl ' readers, just a reminder that I need 3 more reviews before I'll upload the next chapter. The next chapter will explain the reasons of the proposal and it will make a bit more sense after seeing it from another perspective.

Enjoy the chapter and review!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Magazines, McDonalds & Motels**

**Bella's POV**

Several hours passed and it was now late afternoon. I had re-read another 10 of the hospitals magazines in that time. Cleo & I were lucky that this particular magazine pile mainly consisted of girls magazine, along with a couple of 'Readers Digest's'.

Poor Lewis & Will almost died of boredom. They were so bored that they even read a couple of the girls magazines. Mind you, I felt like snatching the magazines off of them, because of their frequent questions & requests for interpretations of things… but no, that wasn't enough, then they also had to give their _male_ opinions on the articles too. It was so damn frustrating!

I hope that in time, I'll be able to look back & laugh at it. I hope I can tell Rikki about it & laugh at the story together.

Anyway, it was getting late & I think it was Cleo's stomach who groaned, which reminded me of dinner.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" I asked the other 3.

Cleo looked at Lewis & they nodded at each other, before Will added "Yeah, okay."

We talked for a few minutes, trying to decide where we were going to go and such like.

In the end we concluded, that we would go to a fast food place, considering none of us had showered in a day and a half. We also decided that we were going to _try _and get Zane out of the hospital too. 'Try' being the keyword. How we were going to get him out of the hospital, who knows.

* * *

We got up off the uncomfortable plastic chairs & we made our way into _the_ room. As we entered the room for the second time, it wasn't any easier seeing Rikki.

Zane was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding onto her hand, holding onto hope.

Will was the first to talk. He cut to the chase when he said "We're going out for dinner, and we think that you should come too." Zane gave him a 'You-didn't-really-think-I-would' look, before he looked at Rikki again.

This time I spoke and said "Either you come out for dinner, or we'll make you go home tonight."

Zane looked at me and then Rikki and then at me again. "What if something happens?" he said concerned.

"The doctors have all our numbers Zane and we won't be long, okay?" I said confidently, thinking it was probably the best attitude to convince him.

He looked at Rikki, and then me again. "Alright" he said grudgingly and let go of Rikki's hand and stood up, walking over to us.

Together we left as a group, hoping nothing would happen while we were gone.

* * *

We were walking to find the closest fast food place from the hospital, which none of us could remember what was closest right now, even Zane, Cleo & Lewis, who have lived here their whole lives.

We walked for about 5 minutes, past the airport, where we would pick up Emma tomorrow, which is right next to the hospital, then past a few shops, past some traffic lights and stopped when we saw a big golden 'M'.

"Looks like McDonalds it is!" Lewis said as we walked closer to the building.

"Ugh, I hate McDonalds" Zane said crankily.

Don't get me wrong, I don' like McDonalds much either, but it cooked better food than in the hospital, so I wasn't going to complain!

Together we walked into the busy, red & yellow coloured franchise & found a table that would fit the 5 of us. As we sat down in the hard plastic 'supposedly cushioned' seats. Cleo softly said "I like Rikki's better…" referring to the café, but the wording of her comment could've set a few of us off. Fortunately however, it didn't.

* * *

It took the boys about 3 minutes to decide what they were ordering, but Cleo & I were even more indecisive than usual, taking about 10 minutes. The 3 boys went up and ordered, with Lewis offering to pay for Cleo, and Will offering to pay for my burger. This left us two girls alone for a time.

"How're you going Cleo?" I asked sensitively.

She looked at me before she softly said "I don't know, I'm trying not to think about it. It's just so hard."

I moved closer to her and gave her a hug, and she hugged me, before we pulled away and she asked "How are _you_?"

I looked at her and just shrugged, "The same I guess" and she hugged _me_ this time.

"We'll get there" I said to Cleo in a serious, but positive way.

Then the boys returned to the table with the food. Cleo thanked Lewis for her meal, as did I to Will.

* * *

We quietly ate our meal, with barely anyone speaking until I finished and checked my phone. "How about we go home for the night and have a shower and descent nights sleep?" Lewis suggested who too had finished his burger and chips.

Zane instantly reacted "No way! I'm staying with Rikki."

We looked at each other trying to get each others opinions mentally, so as not to make the situation with Zane any worse.

"I have an idea!" I said, hoping that it would work out.

"What?" asked Cleo, Lewis & Will, while Zane just sat there sulking.

"We can stay in the hotel that's next to the hospital & airport. That way we can get a good nights sleep & have a shower to freshen ourselves up. It would really help us, and that way if something happens in the night we'll be at the hospital in 2 seconds" I said, receiving nods from Cleo, Lewis & Will.

"Zane?" I asked, before he sighed and said

"Alright, but first thing in the morning we're going back" and we all nodded at him. I don't think he realizes that we love & care for Rikki too.

* * *

We walked out of McDonalds and started walking back towards the hospital, but we turned into the hotel that was next door.

As we walked into the reception area, I began to worry about how bad we smelt, but I was distracted by a question.

"Isn't this gonna cost like a _lot_ of money?" Will asked.

I flicked my hand in the air "Nah, like I said before, my dad's into hotel management and this is one from the same company, so I'll get a discount for us."

The others nodded and I walked over to the counter, with the others standing behind me.

"Hi, can we get 2 rooms, one with 2 singles and the other with 3 singles for one night"

I asked, as the male receptionist checked the computer and I got the discount card out of my purse and handed it to the guy.

"Okay, that will be $90 for the two rooms" and I gave him my credit card. "Now here are your keys. You're in rooms 13 & 21. Enjoy your stay" said the receptionist smiling as he handed me my credit card and the keys back, while the others began walking off, following the signs to rooms 13 & 21, which ever was closest.

Once we arrived at room 13 -the room with 3 singles, ie, the boy's room- we realized that surprisingly, room 21 –the room with 2 singles, ie, the girls room- was actually about 5 minutes away! Room 13 was at the beginning of one section, and room 21 was at the end of another one.

The 5 of them entered the boys average sized room, deciding that they would spend a bit of time there chilling out, considering it was only about 7 at night. The room was quite nicely decorated, with descent furniture and embellishments, with a deep chocolate brown & gold shades theme.

Zane made his way over to one of the beds, throwing his wallet and phone on there, before flopping down on the bottom bunk. Cleo & Lewis sat on the golden-sand coloured double lounge while Will and I sat at four-seater table.

The room was silent until Will stood up and asked "Anyone want a drink?" as he walked over to the fridge, opening it, and adding "Comment detracted. There's nothing in there" before anyone else could say anything in between his two comments.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at my boyfriends little skit as he returned to his seat, blushing, which made me laugh even more. Cleo & Lewis were now chuckling at the two of us and we got a smirk and headshake from Zane.

* * *

After a few minutes of quiet small talk I thought that I might call mum and ask her to drop off some fresh clothes for me, so that I could have a shower and feel fresher, and also she could bring my pyjamas for me.

"I'm gonna call my mum and get her to drop off some new clothes for me" I said as the boys nodded.

Cleo added "That's a good idea, I might call Sam" and the two of us got our phones out.

I stood outside as I searched through my contacts on my phone, finding 'Mother Dearest' and I pressed call.

After a few rings, I heard a pickup and I said "Hi mum, it's me."  
"Oh hi Bella, how are you guys going? How's Rikki?"  
"We're…um, okay and there's not much change in her condition, but could you do me a favour and drop off some fresh clothes and toiletries?"  
"Yeah, no problem. Are you still at the hospital?"  
"No, we're staying at a hotel next to the hospital. If you don't know it, dad will"  
"Yeah I think I know the one"  
"Ok, so could you just chuck a dress or top and pants, pjs, undies and some makeup and shampoo/conditioner into one of my bags. Thanks! Go to room 13 and if I'm not there just give it to Cleo or one of the boys, okay?"  
"Right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Love you"  
"You two. Bye!"

I hung up my phone and re-entered the boy filled room.

"Where's Cleo?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"She's in the bathroom. What's with girls and having private phone calls?" Lewis said looking confused.

"Sorry Lewis, but that's something you'll never get to find out!" I said teasingly, even though there really is no particular reason why girls do like to have private phone calls!

Cleo came out of the bathroom, making her way over to the lounge, and said "Either Sam or dad is going to come round in a minute, after Lewis' brother drops his stuff off at our house."

I nodded and said "Mmm, same."

Will added "Yeah Sophie's bringing mine and Zane's stuff too."

I had a puzzled expression and statement-asked "Sophie?"

Will nodded and said "Yeah, Zane's dads on a business trip and he has spare stuff in the café."

I nodded and Lewis teased "Hmm Bella. Funny the things you find out when you make a phone call in public!"

I rolled my eyes at Lewis' tease, not biting the bait.

"What did I miss?" Cleo asked, looking confused.

"Don't worry, your boyfriend's just teasing us girls" and Cleo slapped his shoulder.

Girl Power!

* * *

**And that is the end of Chapter 14! Whatya think? Let me know and when I'm happy with the amount of reviews (minimum of 4) then I'll upload! :) **

**Remember also that if you want the next chapter of 'Who's that Girl' then I'll need 3 more reviews. People can review more han once, I'll count that! :)**

**Have a good one**  
**CheddarFetta**


	15. Laugh

_**Hey! :)Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**_

_**Sorry I've updated this one before Who's that Girl. I had a bad / sad day and because I have to re-write parts of the next chapter I couldn't be bothered doing it, so sorry but because of my laziness & 'cause I've been busy, you get an 'easy update'. **_

_**Please review, it'll make my dodgy day better! :D **_

_**Onto the chapter! Enjoy! :)  
CheddarFetta**_

_**PS - I have got some other story ideas which I have put summaries for on my profile. I haven't actually uploaded all of them so can you please check them out and let me know what ones you like and then I'll prioritize which ones I write/upload first! :) Either PM or review me as to which ideas are your favs!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Laugh**

**Bella's POV**

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it, and the first thing I noticed when I opened the door was the fire-red coloured hair.

"Hi Sophie" I said, _trying_ to be pleasant, but she just pushed past me rudely, carrying two very large bags into the main room of the hotel.

"Come in!" I said sarcastically to myself, hoping that she wouldn't hear me.

I followed Sophie into the living area, where the others were and I noticed Will was looking through one of the large bags that Sophie carried in.

Amidst **lots **of clothing, I noticed one of Will's diving flippers! Will saw it too and pulled it out.

"Ah sis, what is this?" he asked Sophie, holding the flipper awkwardly.

She turned around, took one look at it and said "Your diving flippers" with a completely straight face… like it was a normal thing to do!

"Uh, I doubt I'll get a chance to use them, I'll either be here or at the hospital" Will said putting the flipper back in his bag.

"Remember Will. Preparation is the key!" Sophie said as she handed Zane his possibly bigger bag.

I was trying so hard not to laugh at Sophie's 'preparation' that my stomach was hurting.

I looked over at Cleo & Lewis, which _so_ almost pushed me over the edge. Cleo was biting her lip, making sure she didn't laugh and Lewis' nostrils were increasing in size.

"Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!" Sophie said before rushing out the door.

We all started laughing the second that Sophie left, but Lewis interrupted us.

"I think she forgot to bring the kitchen sink!" which pushed us to laughing even harder, and louder.

Even Zane was amused!

It was so good to laugh for the first time in days.

* * *

_**Another light/happy chapter! :) Are things starting to get better? Or are things going to go downhill from here? Oooooh the suspense! hehe. Please review & check out my other story ideas on my profile and either PM or review me the names of your favs :) Thank you! **_

_**CheddarFetta **_


	16. What If

**Here's the new chap. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. :) Sorry if the editing in this story sucks, but its really late and this is my third time I'm attempting to upload it. **

**Sorry Who's that Girl readers! Next chap should be up tommorow hopefully! Had soooo many problems with it! **

**I loved witing the Wella parts in this chap! Love em! :D **

**Anyway, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: What If**

**Bella's POV**

It was about eight o'clock at night now, and I yawned, realizing just how tired I was. Sure I hadn't done much today, but I woke up earlier than the others and I so mentally tired & drained.

Sam had just left after dropping off Cleo & Lewis' bags and my mum had brought mine soon after Sophie left.

"I'm gonna head over to our room and have an early-ish night and shower because –no offence- we all stink" I said

"I'll come too" Cleo said as she pulled herself off of the lounge and walked over to me.

"Wait a minute, how do you girls shower, with a tail I mean?" Lewis asked getting weird looks from Cleo & Will, but I on the other hand thought it was a good question. I'm not dirty minded so I didn't think much of the question... but then again Cleo & Will aren't dirty minded either.

"Well, I've been doing it for almost a decade so I just get used to it I suppose. It's kind of like… nup, I can't think of how to describe it for you commoners" I said smiling at the boys offended looks.

As I stood up and pushed my chair into the table Will said "I'll walk you back."

"That's very sweet, but you don't have to. We're both big girls" I said smiling at my boyfriend. "No, actually I agree with Will. We' should walk you girls back or else what sorts of hosts are we?" Lewis said and Cleo & I gave in. Together the four of us left the boys room, on a mission to find room 21.

In the dark, the breeze wasn't cold, but rather quite pleasant after a normal, but humid day on the Gold Coast. As I held Will's hand & Cleo held Lewis', it felt made my hand tickle a little bit, the sensation of Will's warm hand & skin with the warm breeze.

As we walked past doors & numbers, we kept an eye out for the illuminated number 21. After about a minute or 2 walking we found the 'magic' number, or more so the magic door that would open with our key!

The four of us turned, changing our direction we were walking, heading towards the door we had all by now sighted. Slowly our steps led us to a cream coloured wooden door.

"Well, this is us" I said stating the obvious, purely because we were all standing out front of the door, no-one doing or saying anything.

"Alright... well, have good showers and sweet dreams" Lewis said before wrapping his arms around Cleo. He sounded like a bit like a dad in my opinion, which was quite amusing listening to him say it!

As Will hugged me also, his head moved toward my ear. "After your shower, you can come back to our room and talk for a while if you want" he said, whispering into my ear, making that tickle too.

"Sorry, I'm pretty talked out and the bed and pillow inside are really calling my name. Why? Did you want to talk about something in particular?" I asked as I put my arms around my boyfriend's neck.

"No, I just thought I'd offer 'cause girls –particularly you- like to talk" Will said, making me giggle.

"You're so sweet! Anyway I better get in before Cleo does. She uses all the hot water!" I whispered, pulling away from our embrace; but sneaking in a kiss before I did.

"Alright my little mermaid, have a good sleep" Will said as we gave each other a final kiss and I walked to the door, opening it, saying "You too" looking back at him, smiling.

I entered the room and turned on the light. The room was a little smaller than boy's and rather than the chocolate brown & gold colour theme like theirs, ours was full of light browns and greens with luxurious looking furniture. The room had a kitchen, 2 single beds, a desk, bathroom, lounge and coffee table.

I walked over to the beds, asking Cleo who had just walked in "Do you have a preference over which bed?" and I just received a "Nope" in return, prompting me to throw the bag mum dropped off, onto the bed closest to the window.

I got my purple pyjama top out with its matching purple stripy pants. I walked over to the bathroom as Cleo dumped her stuff on the bed.

"I'll be out in a few" I said looking at Cleo from the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Okay" she said, and I entered the room, ready to be reunited with water again.

As I stepped out of the bathroom, fully dried and dressed, I thought about how the shower had been just as annoying as usual. Seriously showers and tails are no fun!

"All yours" I said to Cleo who was sitting on the lounge channel surfing, holding her pyjamas on her lap.

"Thanks" Cleo said as she turned the TV off with the remote, before throwing it onto the lounge and walking off to the bathroom.

I put my smelly clothes that I'd worn the past almost 2 days into my bag, and sat on my bed, contemplating what to do now. There really wasn't that much _to_ do. I suppose I could watch TV, but that wasn't too appealing to me right now. I decided that perhaps an early night was the best idea. I changed my current sitting position and squeezed my legs into the made up bed.

As I squirmed into a comfortable position under the sheets and quilt, I heard the sound of a rush of running water coming from the bathroom, or more specifically the shower being turned on. I didn't count it, but I would bank on the fact that it was 10 seconds later when I heard the sound of something heavy hitting the tiled bathroom floor. Poor Cleo!

After a few minutes the shower stopped and there was some 'flopping' noises coming from the bathroom. Half an hour later, the bathroom door opened, with light flooding into the dark room where I was trying to sleep.

"Sorry!" Cleo said as she saw my eyes opening and blinking rapidly- adjusting to the bright light.

"It's alright, I'm not asleep" I said as she walked to the other bed near my own, and stuffed her clothes into the bag. Similarly to me she then squiggled into under the blankets of her bed.

We didn't talk and after another 20 minutes or so, I was almost asleep, but I could still hear Cleo tossing and turning occasionally.

Cleo broke the silence in the room.

"What if Rikki doesn't make it, Bella?"

I felt my worst fears leaking out and spreading through my body and feelings, from where I had buried them deep inside of me. These were the same fears I had been trying my best to conceal over the past through days.

"You know Rikki. When has she ever lost a fight?" I said to Cleo after about a minute, to make sure that my voice wouldn't choke up when I spoke.

"Yeah I know. Goodnight" Cleo said, as I heard her roll over again.

Thinking about that short conversation, I felt small, wet tears drip down my cheeks. I hoped Cleo wouldn't hear me cry. Right now I just needed to think about things on my own.

That night I cried myself to sleep, asking myself the same question over and over again. But what if she _didn't_ survive?

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Will Rikki survive? How is she in the hospital? What is instore? **

**Also, I'll probably upload another story soon. Currently it will either be 'When I Grow Up' or 'Knowing Me, Knowing You'. Check out my other story ideas on my profile and let me know what story you prefer! Either review or PM me the name. I don't bite & I'm not a mindreader either! ;)**

**Have a good one**  
**CheddarFetta**

**Here's the new chap. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. :) Sorry if the editing in this story sucks, but its really late and this is my third time I'm attempting to upload it. **

**Sorry Who's that Girl readers! Next chap should be up tommorow hopefully! Had soooo many problems with it! **

**I loved witing the Wella parts in this chap! Love em! :D **

**Anyway, enjoy and review! :)**


	17. Let Us in?

Hi everyone! :) Thanks to hydrr, WALIXELA & CloudGazer15 for reviewing Chap 16! Thanks heaps :D

Anyway, this chapter I'll be doing a competition at the end of the chapter. There'll be more info at the end of the chap! :)

Also, I've been playing around with polls and I've got one posted on my profile. Please check it out and vote! :)

Enjoy the chapter and review! :D

CheddarFetta

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Let Us In?

**Bella's POV**

A couple of hours after I cried myself to sleep, I awoke to find it was the morning of the net day. Soon we would be going to the airport and soon I would meet Emma.

I got out of bed, and although I still felt a little bit tired, I felt so much happier and more optimistic.

I walked over to the small kitchen and turned the kettle on, hoping it wouldn't wake up Cleo. I quietly searched the cupboards for a coffee sachet or two. In the cupboard above the sink I discovered 4 cups, 4 mugs and a few sachets of coffee!

Great! It's 'International Roast' coffee. That's as awful-tasting as hospital coffee… almost! I really need to have a talk with dad about what coffee his hotels use.

Nevertheless, I opened two coffee sachets and poured them into 2 mugs, along with a sachet of sugar. I poured ¾ of the boiling hot water into the mugs, stirring them and adding milk. I sculled my coffee, leaving Cleo's on the bench for when she woke up.

I walked over to the bag near my bed and grabbed a fresh change of clothes, which was amongst all the other stuff that mum brought last night.

I walked into the bathroom, and tried to find a place where my clothes definitely wouldn't get wet. I had another awkward shower, before having to wait for what seemed like forever, but was probably only about half an hour, before I was fully dried and tail-less. I probably got a few bruises from flopping around on the hard, cold, tiled floor!

I got changed into my yellow, summer dress, put a bit of makeup on, brushed and straightened my hair and gently formed a few curls, before putting my hair into a ponytail.

I left the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen/dining room part of the hotel, where Cleo was sitting at the table in her pyjamas, drinking the coffee that I had made for her.

"Good Morning" I said, smiling at my brunette friend.

"Morning Bella! Have a good sleep?" Cleo responded, smiling back at me.

"Like a baby" I said, as I scavenged through the cupboards and draws again, not saying anything about before I went to sleep.

"Bingo!" I said as I was again searching through the same container that had the coffee, sugar and gross storable milk sachets.

"Explain" Cleo said puzzled, but not looking up from the brochure she was reading, which was about the hotel. .

I walked over to the table, carrying three small packaged 'Arnotts' biscuits… or were they crackers?

When I sat down at the table with Cleo, she looked up.

"Oooh! Share?" she asked after she saw what I was holding.

I nodded passing her one of the small packaged biscuit/cracker things, and breaking the other in half, giving her one of the halves and keeping the other for myself.

5 minutes later, Cleo had finished her coffee, and we had both finished our biscuits.

"I'm going to have a shower" Cleo announced, getting her bag that Sam dropped off for her last night.

"Have fun" I teased, flicking through the brochure that Cleo had been reading earlier.

"Oh I will! 'Cause us mermaids absolutely LOVE showers" Cleo said as she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Apart from the sound of running water from Cleo's shower, the room was silent. I was happy enjoying the relative silence for a few minutes, before it was interrupted by a knock at the door.

I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing 3 very familiar boys.

It was actually a funny sight that made me smile, seeing the 3 boys standing there next to each other, with innocent looks, but each holding a bag (in Zane & Will's case, holding almost suitcases) looking quite lost and vulnerable.

"What do you want?" I asked the boys as I leant against the door frame with my arms crossed, pretending to be annoyed.

"It's time to go" Zane said sharply.

"What? It's 8:00 in the morning, and check out's at 10!" I said a bit annoyed, but watched as my boyfriend turned to face Zane.

"See! I told you that the girls wouldn't want to, or be ready to go yet!" Will said to Zane, before turning and facing me again, putting his hands up to signify his helplessness in the matter.

I smiled and Will leant over and whispered into my ear "He made Lewis & I get up at 5:30 this morning."

I gave Will a sympathetic look, and was about to say something when Lewis interrupted me.

"No chance you'll let us in this year?" Lewis asked, and I laughed as I stepped away from the door, letting the boys and their bags in.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter :) If you want chapter 18, then I'll need a total of at least 50 reviews (4 more). :)

Next chapter, Em will be picked up from the airport AND Rikki's condition will change! ... but will she get better or worse? Oooh! :) haha

For the first time, I'm doing a small chapter **competition**. I'll ask a question and the first person to write correct the answer in their review, will get a **prize**! :) I will PM the winner with more info, but the prize will likely be a song-fic or one-shot of their choice, which I'll make and dedicate for them. :D If you don't like, you can negotiate the prize with me :)

So, the question is:

**What was the song called that Bella sung in Series 3 Episode 10; Revealed? It was used multiple times throughout the episode.**

The condition is that you have to review what you thought of the chapter too or else your guess won't count.

Even if others have reviewed, write your guess too, in case theirs is wrong or they haven't reviewed, or I find another fault or something.


	18. Meeting Up Part 2

**Hi readers! Here's the next chapter of Taken Away! :) Sorry it took so long! You don't know how many times I had to re-write this, that's why it's such a bad chap :(**

** I'm on holidays and I have no internet where I'm staying (I'm using someone elses). I won't be able to update until about Sunday, but then I'll be able to update ALL of my stories! Yay :D **

**Enjoy the chapter and when I get 58 reviews, I'll put it up on Sunday!**

**Please check out my new story 'Our Times' & review that too. **

**Also, I have a poll on my profile about what story I should upload next, after Sunday, I'll be using that as a guide to what I upload, so let me know!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Meeting Up Part 2

**Bella's POV**

I had to entertain the boys for half an hour before Cleo came out from the shower dressed & dried.

It was now about 8:30 in the morning, so we decided to leave the hotel and go to the airport, that way we could have breakfast there and wait for Emma's plane to arrive at 9:15.

The walk to the airport took us around 15 minutes, a bit longer than yesterday because we were carrying our large (in Zane & Will's case, huge) bags.

When we arrived at the airport, we chose to eat at the first café we saw. There weren't many food options, but they had descent coffee, so we weren't complaining!

We ate our food fairly quickly because we had an early dinner… yesterday, apart from Cleo & I's cracker and a half from this morning.

Lewis was the only one still eating when we heard the announcement that Flight 2794 from Paris had landed.

All 4 of us were hurrying the poor guy to finish & eventually he did.

We were walking around the airport, trying to find the closest baggage belt to the terminal where Emma's plane was.

I didn't exactly know what I was looking for, but I was looking. I'd seen one photo of Emma before, but I could tell by the looks of the other girls, that it was taken a while ago. In the photo she had long, blonde hair, but she very possibly could have dyed or cut it, so basically I was looking for a girl that looked about my age & was possibly blonde haired. Great help!

After 10 minutes of just walking around the airport, Lewis said "Is that her?" pointing to a girl in the distance that was holding a suitcase & just standing there. She looked in our direction, before looking down to the ground.

"It might be. I'll call her" Cleo said getting out her phone & pressed a few buttons & holding it up to her ear.

I watched the 'suspect' get her phone out and put it to her ear, while I heard Cleo say "Hey Em, where are you? We think we can see you."

A few seconds later 'The Girl' waved and Cleo said "Yep, that's you." I watched as Emma put her phone away, and I heard Cleo doing the same to her own.

We all walked towards Emma & she was walking towards us. When we got closer to her, Emma and Cleo fastened their pace & when they reached, they threw their arms around each other.

They let go of each other and Emma hugged Lewis & Zane too. "Hi Emma" they both said & Cleo added "I've missed you! We all have!" and Emma smiled, before looking at Will & I strangely. We were standing awkwardly, a few steps behind the others.

I gave Emma a small smile, but I was interrupted by Lewis coughing really hard, that it actually sounded like he was choking, but the entire time he was looking at Cleo & then at us, giving her weird looks, until she finally looked less puzzled. The second she did, he stopped & said "I'm fine!" leaving the rest of us, just really puzzled over his little act.

"Oh right! Emma, these are our friends, Bella Hartley & Will Benjamin" Cleo said pointing Will & I, before she added "Bella & Will this is our friend Emma."

Will said "Nice to meet you Emma" and they shook hands.

I smiled at her and added "Hi Emma. I've heard heaps about you, so it's great to finally meet you!"

She smiled and said "You too Bella. It's a shame that you arrived after I left!"

I smiled again thinking that I could see us being friends...

_

* * *

_

, we checked at the front desk to see whether Rikki's condition had changed or if she'd moved. She hadn't. She was still in Emergency & Intensive Care.

We walked to the lifts, and I noticed that we'd all gone stiffly silent. The lift dinged, indicating we'd reached the 4th floor and the 6 of us moped out of the lift, any laughing or happiness had disintegrated.

We walked past the rooms & surgeries, till we reached the corridor we'd spent basically all of the last 2 days in. We turned and walked to the door of her room and I noticed that Emma's breathing was getting heavier.

I turned around and gave her a small smile and she returned it, even though she was probably feeling how I was yesterday when I was standing outside of the room, wanting & not wanting to see Rikki all at the same time.

Lewis opened the door handle and himself, Cleo & Zane walked in, followed by Will & I, with Emma walking in last.

When we walked closer to her bed and saw Rikki, I heard Emma sniffling from behind me. I stopped and waited until she reached where I was. I patted Emma's back and gave her a tissue from the table. She gave me a small smile and walked next to Rikki, just standing there and sniffling, likely crying.

After a while, Emma took a seat. Will & I were sitting on chairs next to each other near the window, Zane was sitting on the chair closest to her bed, Cleo & Lewis were sitting on the chair closest to the door and Emma took the last free seat.

The sad atmosphere was back, with the only noise in the room being Rikki's machine beeping occasionally.

Two hours went by of us just sitting there, with the occasional movement. No-one talked and the machine continued beeping.

Will and I were sitting at the back of the room, so we were able to survey all the others. I was watching Rikki, when her eyes started flickering, until after a few seconds they were open. She was awake!

Zane jumped out of his seat and grabbed her hand, while the rest of us stood up quickly and rushed to her bed saying "Rikki!"

As her eyes stopped flickering and she got a better look of the room, she said "Hello. Everyone…."

Zane wrapped her in a gentle hug and the rest of us were beaming. The room was a rush of excitement, talking and questions. Poor Rikki would've been so overwhelmed, but we couldn't keep our happiness and excitement to ourselves!

Doctors came in and did a few checks and made sure that she was up for visitors, which she was.

I could tell that Rikki wasn't feeling the best, so we asked her how she was, and she said she was feeling a bit drowsy & that she was in a bit of pain with a bad headache, but she was okay for visitors.

At about four o'clock in the afternoon she was looking really tired and she kept yawning, so we decided to leave her to rest. Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Will & I were going to stay at Will's boat house, so that we were all together if anything happened and it was also the closest to the airport. Then first thing tomorrow morning.

Zane was going to stay at the hospital with Rikki so that he could call us if anything happened. Well that's what he said, but I think he really didn't want to leave Rikki alone. We all didn't, but we all couldn't stay in the small hospital room.

We said goodbye to Rikki & Zane, mainly Rikki, and made sure with Zane that if anything happened, to call us.

* * *

We left the hospital and on the walk back to Will's, I talked to Emma and slowly I was getting to know her better.

She seemed quite intense & definitely organized, but we got along well and had a good chat about travel, because she was travelling the world and I've travelled with my family earlier in my life, so we understood that a bit more than the others would.

At the boat house, Will & Lewis got pizza for tea for us girls. The night went on well & I felt so much happier now when I thought about Rikki.

Things are looking up.

* * *

_**Yay! Rikki's awake! :) What else is going to happen in my story? What other twists and turns are coming up for the group...**_

_**58 reviews and I'll update on Sunday! :)**_


	19. Goodbye?

**Hey everyone! :) I'm back from my holiday! Thanks to everyone that reviewed Chap 18!**

**I'm one review off of the 58 that I asked for, but because I love you guys so much, I decided I'll update! :) BUT, I NEED 62 reviews before I upload Chap 20! That's 5 reviews! **

**Majobloem - I've thought about Rikki's dad & I'm just thinking that for some reason, he hasn't been able to fly out from her aunties house, but he's probably dying with wanting to see her! **

**WALIEXELA - Hahaha at the coffee! I'm a bit like that too! No problem for the sneak peek! You earnt it & you'll see why that at the end of this chap that it's hard for me to say stuff without giving away the ending! ;) PS - Your song-fic will be up this week hopefully!**

**(Thanks to the my other beautiful reviewers; hydrr & CloudGazer95)**

**I'm also doing another small competition at the end of this chapter again. I'll inbox the winners with their prize! **

**Enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Goodbye?**

**Bella's POV**

The weather the next day was quite cold and dreary, but that didn't stop my happiness that Rikki was awake.

Will woke up first, then I did and we talked together for a while.

Emma woke up next and the 3 of us continued the conversation that Emma and I were having about travelling yesterday, because Will had been all over the place too.

Half an hour later, both Lewis and Cleo woke up too, within a few minutes of each other.

Will managed to whip up some bacon & eggs for us all, from the stuff that was in his boat shed.

Although I didn't say anything and I just ate them, the bacon & eggs were absolutely awful!

It was a very good reminder for me that I don't love Will for his cooking skills!

**

* * *

**After breakfast, we decided to head back to the hospital and see how Rikki is.

The walk to the hospital took us about 20 or 25 minutes to get there. When we arrived, we checked with the receptionist where Rikki was in case she'd been moved, which she had.

She's in Level 7 now, which is just a normal ward, and she was just being kept under observation.

We walked to the lift that we're becoming pretty familiar with.

Will pressed the '7' button & we had that weird escalating feeling.

When the feeling stopped, there was a 'ding' and the large steel doors automatically opened.

Cleo & Lewis stepped out together, then Emma, then Will & I.

**

* * *

**To find Rikki's room, we had to take so many turns that I wouldn't have a clue of how to get back out of there again!

Finally we found the door number, with a temporary name 'Rikki Chadwick' stuck next to it.

Her door was open and I heard 2 loud voices coming from inside. We walked in, and saw Rikki on the bed looking cranky and I could just see the back of Zane's head.

"Morning" we all said, well different variations of it anyway!

Rikki smiled when she saw us and said "Hey! No chance you've brought food?"

She was looking much brighter than yesterday when she was all groggy and in pain.

We looked at each other weirdly before I said jokingly "What? Don't hospitals supply food anymore?"

Rikki pointed to a table with serving tray with about 3 bowls full of food, and said disgustedly "_That_ is not food!"

Zane turned around to look at us, and when his girlfriend said that, he just rolled his eyes and said "She took 2 mouthfuls… which I had to force-feed to her and now she's refusing to eat the rest."

"How long ago was breakfast served?" Lewis asked, but I don't think he was really that interested in Rikki & Zane's whining at each other.

"An hour ago" Rikki said, glaring at Zane.

She was definitely back to normal!'

"Are you serious? You two have been fighting about breakfast for an hour!" I said laughing at them both, who just looked at each other, giving each other looks that were blaming each other.

They just don't stop do they?

**

* * *

**

Two hours of talking went by, and partway through a conversation, Rikki whinged saying "I'm _so_ bored!"

Lewis jokingly said "Glad to see you appreciate our company Rikki!"

Ignoring Lewis' comment, Zane added "You've only been awake for like a couple of hours!"

Rikki rolled her eyes "I've been stuck in this room for the last 4 days!"

"You were in a coma Rikki, you can't have been _that_ bored" Will said amused by his close friends logic.

"Yeah well, just the thought of doing or saying nothing and not moving for 4 days is making me feel bored!" Rikki said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Everyone in the room began laughing at Rikki and her drama-queening.

Does that girl overreact or what?

* * *

A little while later, Rikki asked us, but particularly Zane, "How's the café been? 'Cause I know you can't live without me!"

Zane scratched his hair thinking of what to say, probably not wanting Rikki to know he'd been wallowing for the last few days.

"Well, I temporarily closed it for while you're here."

Rikki rolled her eyes and said "Haven't we got staff for a reason? How are we meant to keep the café afloat when there's no business?"

Zane shrugged and said sheepishly "I don't know… I suppose I should sort it out, but I don't really want to leave you."

Rikki's voice sounded sweet & cute when she started talking, but her voice got firmer as she lectured Zane. "Zane, Zane, Zane my beautiful boyfriend. That's very sweet, but I'm 17 YEARS old… not 17 MONTHS old. Besides, the others are here, so I don't need you."

Zane chuckled, "Way to let a guy down nicely Rikki!"

Rikki shrugged, acting sweet again "I tried."

Zane held onto her hand as he said "Are you sure I should go?"

Rikki sighed exhaustedly and said "Zane, when have I ever not been sure about something?"

Zane stood up as he said "Fine! I get the picture! I'm going. Love you."

Zane leant down and kissed Rikki, before he walked out of the door and as he left, Zane said to us others in the room that he and Rikki had been accidently ignoring "I'll be an hour tops. Call me if you need me."

Rikki replied instantly, way before we had a chance to. "Which we don't"

Zane walked out of the room smiling at his girlfriend's feist.

* * *

An hour went by, and Rikki started looking a little worse than when we first arrived. She started to zone out during our conversations, and her already pale skin was getting lighter and lighter.

"Rikki are you alright? Do you want me to call Zane" I asked looking at her concerned, she was visibly not alright, but I asked even though I knew she would insist that nothing was wrong & she was fine.

"No Bella I'm fine" she said, giving me a small smile.

I looked at Will, waiting to get his attention, to see what he thought.

Eventually he looked at me, and we had a small conversation with our eyes and expressions.

In the end Will said "Lewis, should we go out and grab some lunch for the girls? Lunchtime's almost over, so they must be starving."

Lewis nodded and said "Yeah Will that's a good idea."

I waited for Rikki to say something about bringing some food back for her too, but she didn't say anything.

She must be feeling really awful!

"Any preferences girls?" Will asked, and again I waited for Rikki to say something, but she didn't.

Emma, Cleo & I just shook our heads, and with that, our boys left.

* * *

Cleo , Emma & I moved our chairs closer to Rikki's bed while she yawned. Once I was comfortable, I proceeded to get my phone out and text Will .

'_Hey, do u think I we shuld call Zane?'_ I wrote and sent the message.

Under a minute later, I felt the vibration of my phone that was sitting in my pocket.

I subtly got it out while Cleo was talking to Rikki.

'_Dunno, I thought if Lewis & I left, the space might b betta 4 her. Wait till we come back & we'll c then Xx'_ Was written on the electronic screen.

I simply replied _'K' _before I put my phone away and tuned into what Emma & Rikki were saying.

Even in those few minutes of texting Will, I noticed how much Rikki appeared to be getting worse. I almost pulled my phone back out to tell Will. I was starting to panic now, my heart was beating noticeably faster & my stomach was knotting itself. I didn't know what to do.

"Rikki are you sure you're alright? Tell me the truth" I said to her, looking at her firmly.

She yawned and said "I'm okay I just feel a bit tired."

I looked at Cleo, who was looking at me. "Are you sure that's all? We can get the doctor."

Rikki nodded and said "I'm fine! You guys are getting worse than Zane!"

I looked at Cleo and Emma, and I could tell they weren't convinced either, but what could we do?

* * *

We didn't say much for the next 10 or 20 minutes, and when Rikki spoke, no-one had in the last 5 or so minutes.

"Goodbye" she said, and if I wasn't sitting down, I would've been crushed to the ground.

* * *

**What a cliffy! ;) Hahahaha!**

**Will Rikki be okay? Or is this goodbye?**

**Remember 62 Reviews = Chapter 20! :D**

**Now, for the competition question!**

**What is the names of the 3 of Cleo's fish that have been mentioned in the series? *Hint* Two were mentioned in S1 & One was mentioned in both S2 & S3***

**Inbox me the answer & I'll let you know if you've won! Remember the only condition is that you seperately review this chap! ;)**

**Also, a quick question, do you think I should be a BETA reader? I've been thinking about it for a while...**

**Have a good day!  
CheddarFetta**


	20. No

**Hi everyone! :D Sorry 'bout not updating in a few days... especially when it's such a cliffy! Forgive me? I've had so much homework to catch up on from when I've been away. Seriously my desk is a mountain of excercise books, textbooks, sheets & assignments! :( :( :( **

**Another reason why I didn't have time to upload yesterday is 'cause Packed to the Rafters was on! :D I'm not sure if it's overseas, but it's a show about this family (Lewis from H2o is in it & plays one of the sons!), and anyway, last night one of the main characters died. The eldest son Ben's wife Melissa. :( :( Seriously last nights ep was so sad, cause Ben & Mel are trying to start a family, but on her way home from work, Mel was texting Ben while she was driving & hit another car when she wasn't looking. Her death came SO out of the blue that newspapers/forums/facebook/twitter and stuff are all going crazy about it. Packed to the Rafters is already Australia's no 1 show, but ratings were like OFF THE CHART last night. The ep ended with Ben looking so crushed when he saw Mel in the morgue. It was pretty epic, so I was busy writing a one-shot bout that. Check it out if you watch Rafters! :D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys!**

**4, possibly 5 chapters left of Taken Away! :( :( :( But! I have plans for a Taken Away 2! :D Let me know what you think about that idea! :D **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter & review! :D  
72 reviews = Chap 21**

**Have a good day or night,  
CheddarFetta**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: No**

**Bella's POV**

_PREVIOUSLY ON TAKEN AWAY-_

"_Goodbye" Rikki said and if I wasn't sitting down, I would've been crushed to the ground._

* * *

"What Rikki? No!" I said, immediately thinking the worst, with alarm bells going off inside of me, along with my heart beat that was zooming.

"I'm so sorry" she said and tears started falling down her pale cheeks.

Cleo, Emma & I bounced out of our seats and crowded Rikki's bed, getting as close as possible.

I felt the sensation of small, warm, but wet tears flooding my face.

* * *

I barely remember the next few minutes, or who was saying what, but I knew us girls were all freaking out and begging Rikki to stop & to stay.

"NO! Rikki it's not time!" Emma said choking her words out in panic.

My heart was beating faster and faster, and it was getting so fast that I'm surprised it didn't beat out of my chest, while my vision was blurred from tears and my voice & throat were getting choked up.

It made me feel even worse when I noticed that Rikki was crying too, as she just kept repeating "I'm so sorry."

"Cleo, thank you so much for being so patient with me. I've really softened since I've met you" Rikki managed to get out in between tears and sniffles, as she looked at Cleo.

Cleo responded with "Rikki, NO!" and Rikki just helplessly shook her head.

"Em, I'm sorry for fighting with you so much. I really wish I swallowed my pride and gave in sometimes" Rikki said, and I was beginning to find it hard to breath.

"Bella, thank you for being you, and bringing all your happiness and energy in my life. I really wish I knew and Will longer" I was touched by what Rikki said, but at the same time, I needed to save her. I needed to do something. But what could I do? And how could Rikki tell that she was going?

"Please tell my Dad that I love him, and I forgive him for not being here. Tell Lewis I'm sorry for teasing him so much, I'm all talk. Thank Will for being the brother I never had and tell Zane that I love him, and if I had the chance, I always would've. Tell him thank you for doing all the kind and thoughtful things he did for me" Rikki said really quickly, yet I could remember every word she said.

* * *

I felt like I was going to vomit, but I said "No Rikki! You tell them that yourself" because it was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

Rikki said "I'm so sorry. I love you guys" and she cried even heavier.

I was just standing there watching my best friend getting worse, crying & crying and not being able to do anything.

She took a deep breath, before her eyes closed, leaving us when we needed her.

"RIKKI! RIKKI! COME BACK" I was screaming, getting no response.

* * *

The room was overtaken by a rush of doctors and someone was directing Cleo, Emma & I to outside of the room.

I looked at the girls. Their eyes were red, puffy, wet, with tears continuing to flow, as I felt my own eyes doing the same.

As I walked towards the door, it felt the world had been changed to slow motion. Every step felt heavier and every tear that fell out of my eyes made my face feel like it was drowning.

I looked over my shoulder. I could only see a little bit of Rikki, but I saw the back of a doctor shaking his head.

"We're too late. She's gone" I heard someone say and I felt this indescribable, overwhelming feeling of sadness control my entire body.

* * *

I looked at Rikki one last time and I turned back around, being forced to leave the room.

I was being forced to leave Rikki when she needed us most, and we needed her more than ever too.

I turned my head back around and this huge sadness cloud of sadness over took my entire body.

I'd lost my best friend.

* * *

**RIP Rikki Chadwick :( :( :( **

**... and RIP Mel Rafter :( :( :(**

**Wow that chapter was so hard & so sad to write. I cried several times and was listening to sad songs & watching the Rafters death scene when I wrote it, so that didn't help either. Let me know what you thought**

**Next chapter is going to be about telling Will & Lewis. How will they react/cope? What about Zane? My guess is that he'll be crushed...**

**Remember 72 reviews! :D **

**Have a good day & please review :D  
CheddarFetta xx**


	21. Like Never Before

Hey everyone! Sorry it's a really short chap, but I've been really busy and I will be for the next few days too, but I'll try my hardest to write and update. I've a Japanese Assignment due on Tuesday which I still have to write 5 or 6 pages for, I've got a test on Tuesday which I need to learn for, I've got a few other things I need to finish on top of any other homework I get during the week. Oh the joys of school! Also, my Aunty had a baby yesterday (Welcome Ellie!) so we're going to be seeing her a lot this week and she lives almost an hour away. Then there's work which is another pain! So, I'll be trying my hardest, but don't blame me or think I've ditched the stories! I will definetley be updating some of them this weeks, just maybe not everyday like normal.

Big thanks to:

**AmelieBeaumont**

**KatieKurke**

**CloudGazer15**

**H2OGirl101**

**Tinkjuggalette**

**WALIXELA**

**majobloem**

Your reviews really mean a lot to me and make my day, so thank you! :)

There was several reviews about the boys & their reactions, so this chapter Lewis & Will come back from getting lunch and they find out, and then in chapter 22, Zane will be told. Eeek!

Also, there's been several requests for 'The Girl With Everything' to be uploaded, and I just thought I'd let you know, that I still am planning to upload it, but I've already got 3 stories on the go, a song-fic and a Packed to the Rafters fic too! I also am planning to upload a Zikki story soon as a competition prize for fantasylunargirl and then I'm writing a story that she gave me the idea for, but The Girl With Everything, WILL be up soon! :D

One last thing, I've made story posters or trailer posters for my stories and I was wondering if anyone knew a website I could put them on for you to see? Thanks!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter & please review! Gimme a minimum of 78 and I'll give you Chap 22! :D

Have a great day/night  
CheddarFetta xxooxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One: Like Never Before**

**Bella's POV**

Previously on Taken Away - _I turned my head back around and this huge sadness cloud of sadness over took my entire body. _

_I'd lost my best friend._

Cleo, Emma & I walked back into the waiting room at sat down on those same, damn plastic chairs. Some of the doctors that got us to leave the room were trying to comfort us, but I couldn't do, or say anything other than just cry.

I felt this huge aching pain & sadness inside of me. I never knew the true pain involved when someone you love dies, but now I know that this is truly how it's described.

* * *

I was looking at my feet and crying, when I was interrupted by a male voice say "What's happened? What's wrong? Why aren't you in the room?"

I looked up at my boyfriend, my eyes were filled with tears and they were probably red, but right now, I didn't care in the least how I looked.

"She's gone. She's never coming back" I said, choking my words out and giving Will one broken look, before fresh tears filled my face, and I started crying like I'd never cried before.

Will's mouth dropped open and his hands let go of the tray holding plates & cups full of food and drink.

The plates shattered on the floor, making me jump. Will just stood there, not moving at all.

* * *

Lewis put his tray onto a table and rushed from next to Will over to Cleo. I looked to my left and saw Cleo crying into Lewis' shoulder and Emma, who was sitting in between Cleo and I, wiping tears out of her eyes. I turned and saw Will still standing there, still doing nothing, before he walked like a zombie to the seat next to me.

I wrapped my arm around my boyfriend's stomach and he just held my hand, crying.

* * *

I heard sniffles from next to me and I looked at Emma, who was crying on her own, next to Cleo & Lewis who were crying together too.

I put my arm around Emma's shoulders, thinking she had no-one to comfort her and it would be hard on her own.

She gave me a small smile at my gesture. Cleo saw what I did, before doing the same to Em, putting her arm that wasn't attached to Lewis around her.

The five of us were all connected and cried together at the loss of a friend.

How the hell were we going to tell Zane that his Girlfriend had died?

* * *

There we are! 3 chaps left! :( Should I do a sequel, I have the ideas, I just need the interest! :D Let me know 'cause I'm more than happy to.

Remember 78 reviews and I'll update! :)

xxooxx CheddarFetta


	22. Another Shock

Huge, huge, huge thank you to

**guest** - That is such a huge compliment, so thank you so much! :D I'm glad you love my story and it's such a huge thing when you know that you can make your readers laugh and cry. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Tinkjuggalette** - I know, poor Em. I'm thinking about adding Ash sometime.

**Majobloem **- Another huge compliment! I love knowing that you love my stories and their ideas! I'll keep you updated with the sequel!

**Damon-girl96 **- Thank you!

**WALIXELA** - Thanks! Yeah, the next chapter is going to be all about how they feel and the different emotions they're experiencing.

**hdtv** - Thank you & I'm sorry it took so long to update!

**H2OGirl101** - Zane finds out this chap.

**AmelieBeaumont** - Aww I'm sorry! I'm glad you like my writing! Thank you! :D

**CloudGazer15 **- Sorry it took so long. Zane finds out this chap

my reviewers of the last chapter! The last chapter got the most reviews out of any other chapter! Thank you! :D

Anyway, I'm sorry the update took so long, but the last week of school was probably the hardest and most stressful I've ever had! But, it's over now, so my updates'll be frequent again! :D Yay!

So this chapter Zane will be told, and there'll be a big twist at the end! Eeek!

Enjoy & please review! I really, really want to reach 100 reviews by the end of my story, so that'll require about 7 every chapter. I won't upload until I've got that minimum! So review & I'll reward you at the end of the story! Trust me, it'll be good, so 88 reviews thanks! :)

Also, I joined YouTube yesterday, and I've made 3 H2o vids. Check them out please! My user name is 'CheddarFetta' exactly the same as on here, so please watch them and comment! Thank you!

CheddarFetta xxooxx

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: Another Shock**

**Bella's POV**

An hour passed of sitting in the waiting room and crying. Us girls all still had our arms around each other, with Will in my other side and Cleo on hers.

In my current position, I was leaning against Will, with my head then rested on his shoulders, and my arm was around Em.

My head was faced towards the right, so I didn't see him coming.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I heard a male voice say from behind me. I looked around and saw Zane standing there puzzled like Will & Lewis were an hour ago.

I looked at Will to see what he was thinking, before I then turned and looked at Emma, Cleo & Lewis.

Lewis stood up silently and walked over to Zane. He was so quiet that when he reached him, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I saw him put his arm on Zane's shoulder and next thing I saw Zane's face drop, before he rushed over to the nurses bay.

As Lewis turned around I saw his eyes were all teared up from having to break the news to the person who would probably get hit the hardest.

"Where's Rikki Chadwick? I need to see her!" Zane said shaking visibly.

"She died an hour and a half ago. I'm sorry" the nurses said but Zane just walked away, rushing over to the room where she was before and he just walked in. Seconds later he came out and I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear the words.

He walked over to the seat next to Lewis and sat down leaning his arms on his legs and rapidly running his hands through his hair and I realized what he'd been saying was "No, no no."

I felt water trickling down my own cheeks too at seeing the impact of Rikki's death for others too. It was just so sad.

Little did I know that a new surprise would be revealed and throw my world upside down and make it even harder to heal the pain.

* * *

Time went by, but I'm not sure how long exactly. The room was silent except for the occasional sniffle.

I felt my eyelids closing after they'd felt like they were carrying the weight of the world on them for so long, but I was interrupted by noise. I opened my eyes and watched as Zane was searching through his pockets trying to get something.

I felt Will's head move to locate the noise too, but I just continued watching what he was doing.

Finally Zane pulled his hand out and stopped searching, but I couldn't see what he was holding. Was it his phone maybe?

He opened the palm of his hand and revealed a small box, opening it using his other hand.

I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth and I felt tears stream down my face as I saw the gold banded ring, with a large diamond in the middle.

I could feel water drip onto my head from Will's tears, but I didn't mind at all right now.

I could hear Cleo & Emma crying too and Zane just slowly said "We going to go on a date the night of the accident."

I was crying heavily now and I heard the other girls doing the same. I felt sick to my stomach with the heart-wrenching pain of the last few hours.

* * *

I'd lost my best friend and I found out her boyfriend was going to propose to her. It was like something off a movie, but there was no stop button and life wasn't going to go back to normal at the end of the credits.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! That was so sad to write! Poor Rikki & Zane :( :( :( Soooo 88 reviews and I'll update! Also please check out 'CheddarFetta' on Youtube and comment on my H2o vids! :D **

**Thanks & have a good day!**


	23. Felt Pt 1

Hey guys! I managed to upload this before I've gone away on holiday tonight. The next few chaps will be from all the characters POV's with a different emotion and their thoughts about Rikki's death.

Once again, I'd like to say I'm so sorry for killing her off, but it's like in real life, accidents don't always have a happy ending.

Thank you to: **Blood-Garra-Blood, ZaneandRikki4life95, PaCmAn feVeR, zikki, h2ofan1, CloudGazer15, majobloem & WALIXELA** for reviewing the last chapter! :D :D :D

Anyway, can I ask for 1 more review for 'When I Grow Up' and 2 more for 'The Girl With Everything'? Thank you! :D

So the first part of the 'Felt' series for the next few chaps is from Bella's POV. I'll be doing a 'Felt' chapter for Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Rikki's Dad & Zane, so let me know if I should do anyone else and I'll add them to my list. After the 'Felt' chaps, the last chap will be Rikki's funeral. But I have plans for a sequel! :D

Enjoy the chap! :D Can I get to 100 reviews by the next chapter? (10 more!) If I do, then I'll upload all the other characters felt chaps into one big one for you as a thank you! :D :D

Enjoy & Review! :)

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON TAKEN AWAY:_

_**I'd lost my best friend and I found out her boyfriend was going to propose to her. It was like something off a movie, but there was no stop button and life wasn't going to go back to normal at the end of the credits_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Felt pt 1 - Saddness**

_Bella Hartley felt sad._

Sad didn't cover it actually. Sad feels like a huge understatement. Sad is a recognizable emotion. This, what I'm feeling right was like sickness, sadness, guilt, grief and feeling shattered all at the one time.

I was lying on my bed, in my room, that was dark from the closed blinds and lack of light.

I didn't feel like moving.

I didn't feel the urge to get up.

I didn't feel anything except the overwhelming sadness and pain.

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed since I had woken up, but at a guess it would've been around half an hour.

I saw light creeping in through my door and heard a small squeak. I turned by head to the right on the pillow and saw my Mum standing in the doorway.

"Bella, you awake?" she asked me, whispered very quietly. Although her voice was lowered, t compared to the lack of noise my ears had been adapted to from since I'd arrived home from the hospital, it sounded like a loudspeaker.

I made some sort of noise that even I don't know what is was, and my Mum walked over to my bed.

She softly sat down on my bed and gently rubbed circles on my back.

I could feel fresh tears slide down my face and my stomach dropped as I remembered turning around for that last time, seeing Rikki for the last time.

My tears were now audible and Mum furthered the gesture. She put her arms around my shoulders and I sat up a bit. She held me close, protectively.

"I'm so sorry" she said as I cried into her shoulder and she grasped the back of my neck.

* * *

Sitting on my bed crying into my Mum, reminded me of when I was 7 and I broke my arm after I fell off of the monkey bars on the playground. I'd been crying the next morning because of the agony in my arm. I hadn't realized I'd slept on my arm over the night and the pain felt unbearable when I woke up.

That was petty tears & pain, nothing compared to the pain I was feeling right now.

But how do you get on with life when you know that you're never going to see your best friend again?

You don't have that mental frame of mind or the ability to move on and to be able to say, "That's okay. I'll see her soon."

We have to get on with our life without Rikki and I just wasn't sure how that was going to happen.

* * *

My thoughts turned into tears, and my tears turned into a wet shoulder for Mum.

It felt like the sadness and tears were never ending….

* * *

**Sad :( How are the others feeling? **

**So remember, if I get to the big 1-0-0, not only will I be very happy, but then I'll reward you with a 5 in 1 chapter! (What would be 5 chaps becomes 1!) **

**Have a good day & review :)**


	24. Felt Pt 2

**Hey! Sooooo sorry for the late update, but I had writers block for this story , but heaps of inspiration for some of my others, so I didn't make myself work on this one. It didn't help that this was such a hard chap to write. It's very sad & emotional, so I had difficulty trying to think about the characters, keep their emotions seperate and different and then make it emotive, believable and good to read. Also I was away for like 2 weeks and I was busy meeting Angus McLaren (!) & watching him & others film my other fav TV show! LOL **

**Anyways, here's a new chap. In case you were wondering (doubt it!) I didn't quite make my 100 reviews (1 off!), but I still decided to do the 6 in 1 chap as a thank you for the other 99 reviews! Thanks heaps :D **

**This is the second last chap, so enjoy & please review! :D **

**Have a good day :) **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Felt pt 2

_**Cleo Sertori felt empty. **_

I woke up in my bed at home and it took me a few minutes to remember what had happened and how I'd gone home.

Once those thoughts were sorted, I remembered why I'd come home from the hospital at all.

I burst out crying at the thought and memory of the previous day.

What was I meant to do? It felt like this huge hole has been left inside of me and I just don't know how it was going to heal or how long it would take.

Rikki was such a huge part of mine and the others life.

How do you fill your heart again after something so important & special to you gets taken away so quickly?

How do you move on after the death of your best friend at all?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" I said softly, sniffling.

Lewis walked in somberly and came over to me on my bed.

"How are you babe?" he asked softly, and my words were spoken through tears that started streaking down my cheeks.

Lewis sat down and put his arms around me. I snuggled into his shoulders and I cried and cried, feeling tears on me from him too.

I felt so empty and like so much of me was missing.

I was all cried out with no answers.

* * *

_**Emma Gilbert felt stressed. **_

I had so much to do and organize before Rikki's funeral on Saturday.

Although Rikki's Dad would be back for her funeral, the flooding has stranded him at Rikki's Aunties house, so I've been put in charge of organizing things for it.

I had to sort out the service, the newspaper announcement, the flowers, the coffin, the cards, the music, the catering, the venue, the funeral cards and so, so, so much more.

Not only did I have to organize it all, I had to organize it all thinking about what Rikki would've wanted. It was a constant reminder of her and it made me feel like bursting out and crying, but I couldn't break down before the funeral, because I knew that if I stopped, slowed down or cried, I would fall, and wouldn't get back up for a long, long time.

I didn't have time to break down, and I would anything to avoid it.

I owed this much, the perfect funeral, to Rikki, but I really don't know how I was going to be able to do it before Saturday.

I was so stressed, but in a way, I didn't want to not be busy, because the second I stopped, I knew myself well to know that only then would I finally realize the impact of Rikki's death in my life.

... That meant grieving and saying goodbye. I wasn't ready for that yet, but would I ever be ready?

* * *

_**Lewis McCartney was in disbelief. **_

The last few days felt like it had happened all in the time it took to close my eyes.

It still felt like it has been one bad dream.

I _wish_ it was all just a bad dream.

This time, just one week ago, life was perfect.

I should've known that life isn't ever perfect….

This time a week ago, it was the day before the accident, and the 6 of us were at the café.

I was typically arguing with Rikki about Cleo & I kissing in front of her, even though she hypocritically kissed Zane in front of us both before and after the argument.

One week ago, those arguments, along with any others with my stubborn friend would have made me feel annoyed & tense, but now, although it made me feel sad, it made me smile.

We all had different memories of Rikki and these were mine.

* * *

_**Will Benjamin felt angry. **_

My best friend, my mate, my un-biological 'sister' had been killed because of some daredevil idiots.

If it wasn't for them, Rikki would still be alive.

Rikki would still be here.

Do you know how angry that made me feel?

An innocent life was taken away and it was _avoidable._

I just couldn't fathom the idiocy of the drivers and yet they got out of the accident with a broken-freaking-arm and a few scratches. Rikki had done nothing wrong, and yet she lost her life.

I would do anything for justice and to bring Rikki back, and I know for certain I'm not the only one who would…

* * *

_**Terry Chadwick felt crushed. **_

I just didn't know what to do anymore.

I'd lost my beautiful daughter, my only child, and I wasn't even there to say goodbye.

I was so pained that I wasn't there for her, to tell her how much I was proud of her and how I much I loved her. Never in my wildest & worst nightmares would I have imagined that when we said goodbye at the airport two weeks ago, that that would be the last time I ever saw her.

How can you move on with life after that? You can't just pick yourself up and say it's all alright. I had nothing left to live for.

Rikki and my love for her was what kept me getting up in the morning and what kept me smiling when my wife left and in the hard times of life.

Rikki was what I lived for, without her I was nothing.

When I arrived home from my Sisters house, I'd gone to the caravan and as I walked in, the silence hit me. Normally, there was some form of noise in the small house, whether it was Rikki's CD player or TV going, Rikki slamming doors or thumping things down, her phone's ringtone or just Rikki herself talking and I worked when Rikki was at school, work or with her friends. I secretly hated it when Rikki wasn't there when I came home from work, because the house had a cold and empty feeling to it. There was no love and happiness. That cold, sad & dreary feeling was going to become my life from now on.

My girl was gone and I never got to say goodbye…

* * *

_**Zane Bennett was depressed.**_

I got home from the hospital last night and went straight to my room.

That was two days ago.

I hadn't eaten, I'd had next to no water and I hadn't slept longer than two hours at a time since Rikki died.

I wasn't coping, I wasn't feeling, I wasn't me.

My life feels like it's been dropped and has shattered completely.

The biggest movements I've made have been picking up the ring on my bedside table and hold that or my framed photo of Rikki & I that was next to my bed.

Dad had tried talking to me, trying to get me to eat and trying to get me out of my room, but I wasn't listening to him, I wasn't listening to anyone.

I just couldn't do or think about anything other than Rikki.

How am I going to move on?

Rikki brought the best out of me, and I'd made my worst mistakes in life when it came to letting her go, not making the most of her and letting others get in between us.

I'd learnt from my mistakes and I'd realized how much she meant to me when I bought the ring. I'd intended on showing her that & hoping she felt the same as I did.

I remember the night I bought the ring after work, I felt elated. The future seemed so bright and I was excited about the possibilities. Then came the call from Will that changed my life. It felt like time slowed and everything was crashing down. Without Rikki, that was my life. A wreck.

We were supposed to get married, have kids and grow old together. I couldn't stop looking at the ring and thinking about the future, what could've been.

Those thoughts consumed me and I felt like my life was turning grey and going under right before my very eyes. I'm not even sure if I want to fight against it. I just feel like giving up. Giving up was the easy option. Without her, I am nothing & I have nothing left.

How is my life going to get better without the girl who made my life worth living?

* * *

**:( That chapter was so morbid & hard to write. It was also incredibly hard trying to write lengthy perspectives without going over what someone else has already thought. Anyway, let me know what you thought & whether it was okay, and then I'll update again! **

**Remember, next chapter's the last one in the story! I've got some really bitter-sweet ideas for Rikki's funeral, so I hope it turns out okay and it's sad, beautiful & memorable at the same time! I want there to be a glimmer of hope through the pain for each character and I've got some ideas for it, but if you've got any others, I'm very open to suggestion! **

**Give me enough reviews and I'll put it up!**

**Have a good day :) **


	25. Always There

**Hey :) Firstly, not only would I like to thank hdtv, WALIXELA, amaiya, ZaneandRikki4life95, Tinkjuggalette, majobloem & seriously56 for reviewing the last chapter, but I'd like to thank everyone who contributed to my current 106 reviews over the time that I've written this story.**

**This is the final chapter of Taken Away, but I've got ideas (and inspiration) to m****ake a sequel which would be called 'Taken Away 2; The Long Goodbye.' At the end of the chapter, I would very much appreciate your feedback on whether or not you'd like to read a sequel or not. I'm really pleased with my plans, but I'm not gonna write it if you aren't interested in reading it!**

**I got heaps of inspiration like parts of Zane's speech and several other snippets from the show Packed to the Rafters so I can't take 100% credit for that. Also, if you know/have any of the songs I quote in here, I reccomend you listen to them while you read this. It would make it much more emotive. Also thanks to rikkilover10 for help**

**Anyway, enjoy the final chapter & please, please review this chapter which was incredibly hard to write so I would love to hear what you thought of not only this chap, but the overall story and whether there should be a sequel. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five – Always There

I sat by the windowsill, watching the small droplets of rain cascade down the glass window as I traced my finger gently over the wet trail left behind on the other side. After a short time, I felt the familiar sensation of small tears cascading down my own cheeks, mirroring the rain on the window.

There was a knock at the door and I sniffled, wiped my cheeks and slowly stood up from the window, walking over to the front door.

I was wearing a black skirt, grey top, with a black jacket and black boots; I was wearing basically the total opposite of my normal attire. My blonde locks were straightened and put in a ponytail with a curl at the tips.

I opened the door, revealing my boyfriend, who I was expecting.

Seeing him standing there made me feel even worse. His eyes were red, his expression was sad & upset and seeing that set it all off for me again, making it real again.

We both stood there for a few moments before I raced into my boyfriends arms, while at the exact same time, he opened and wrapped me in them warmly, making me feel just that tiny bit better and more comforted. We stood there together in the embrace for a few minutes before I mumbled through Will's shirt "Do you wanna come in for a bit, or go straight away?"

Somehow he heard me, well I assume he did, and he replied saying "I think we should go and get there earlier."

I nodded and we pulled apart from the embrace, but still firmly clinging onto each other's hands. We stepped out the front door and the freezing wind implanted itself on to my bare parts of skin. Will pulled put the biggest umbrella I've ever seen out and as we walked off, he held the giant contraption over me even though the rain had stopped.

* * *

We were going to Rikki's café, for Rikki's funeral.

I was going to my best friend's funeral.

Do you know how much that hurt me inside?

Do you know how heart-wrenching that was?

Do you know how much I wanted & wished to take away the past?

Do you know how much I didn't want Rikki to be in a coffin when I arrived at the cafe?

Fool the person that said 'miracles happen', because trust me, they don't.

* * *

We walked past the outdoor tables and counter which were wet from the rain earlier and as we walked through the beaded entrance of the café, it felt like time slowed down.

The first thing I saw was the table by the entry. It had a guestbook, box to hold the cards for her Dad & family and then there was the memory cards.

As Will wrote our names in the guestbook, I picked it up from the table and looked at it painfully.

**Rikki Deanna Chadwick  
**13th of November 1993 – 15th of January 2011  
_Treasured Daughter.  
Loved & Loving Girlfriend.  
Loyal friend. _

Rikki's name was across the top with a pretty picture of her, which I recognized as one at the cafe which was taken a few days after I met her.

She was smiling happily from the joy of a new café.

The world was her oyster.

That was one year ago. Just one year ago she had everything, now I was at her funeral…

My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle nudge and "Bella, do you want to join the others over there?"

"Yeah" I said as I wiped a single tear that I hadn't realized had fallen from my eyes.

The chairs had somehow been formed into several rows of straight chairs, unlike the sprawled out settings of tables & chairs throughout the café.

The stage I normally sung on had been modified, with a deep red wooded coffin sitting in front of it, with huge bouquets of fresh flowers on top along with a large blown up photo of Rikki that was taken recently, in the last month or so and softly in the background, the song 'Fix You' was playing.

At the front I saw Cleo, Lewis & Emma all sitting down next to each other and together, holding each other's hands, Will & I walked over to them.

"Hi" we quietly said as Cleo & Emma each hugged me and Will & Lewis greeted each other.

"I can't believe we're here" Emma said solemnly, taking a deep breath at the end.

"Have any of you talked to Zane?" I asked.

"Briefly. We just said hi to him… we weren't sure what else to say. He looks like a mess."

I turned around to see an unshaven, messy-haired, dark eyed and totally shattered-looking Zane wearing a neat black suit that looked as if it had been just thrown on.

He was standing next to a dark haired, middle-aged guy who I guessed to be his Dad, along with Rikki's Dad, Terry who I'd met just once.

"Yeah I feel like I should go up and say something, but I don't know what to say to him. What can I say?" I said, turning back to the others.

"I know that's what we weren't sure about" Lewis said as he rubbed Cleo's back.

"How long before it starts?" Will asked.

"15 minutes." Emma answered as I looked around the room.

The cafe had been very well decorated and you wouldn't have thought that one week ago Cleo & I were in here sipping a juice, discussing where Rikki might have been, since she wasn't answering her phone.

* * *

10 minutes passed by and throughout that time, a flow of people had walked through the door and were either standing up the back talking or had found a seat and by now the café was becoming quite full.

I saw Cleo's family, some of our former teachers, classmates and the café workers. I noticed Sophie was here too, but hadn't been up the front or talked to Zane, Will or I and stayed right up the back, not making a scene. Maybe the girl does have a heart… Give it a week.

* * *

It was about to start and we all sat down. Zane, the man I thought was Zane's father and Rikki's Dad sat on the very front row, with Cleo, Lewis, Emma, Will & myself on the next row back.

In a whispered voice that was close, I heard an unfamiliar male say "Is this seat spare?"

I turned around and realized I didn't know the guy with short dark hair that was about our age, but I take it Emma did as she exclaimed "Ash!" and they wrapped each other in a hug, which turned into a kiss.

Will & I looked strangely at each other, trying to piece things together, and after their kiss I assumed that 'Ash' was Emma's boyfriend.

Once their embrace finished, Emma introduced 'Ash' to us, us being Will & I. "Will, Bella, this is my boyfriend Ash. He used to live here when I did, but moved to Brisbane while I was travelling. Ash, this is Bella & Will, they're friends of the others.

"Hi Ash, nice to meet you" Will & I greeted him softly, before he took a seat and all of us settled down, waiting for it to start.

* * *

So many tears were shed in the service part of the funeral just from me alone. It was so hard hearing about Rikki's life, and how, for her, it's the end.

Her life was over.

That's what it came to, black and white.

* * *

Rikki's Dad had just walked off the stage after giving his speech, farewelling his only daughter and I felt so sorry for him. He would be living in loneliness now and I can only imagine that it would be the hardest thing as a parent, having to say goodbye to your child, knowing you were never going to see them again.

After a gentle shoulder pat prompt from Zane's Dad, Zane moped onto the stage, carrying a scuffled up white sheet of paper.

"I spent all of last night thinking about what to say, how to talk about Rikki and how there's just no-one else like her. When I met Rikki for the first time, even though she seemed to hate me already, standing there, next to her, all I could think was…" Zane said, freezing completely as 'was' flowed out of his mouth.

After 10 seconds, he hadn't moved nor spoken and I looked at Will next to me and he looked at me before turning to Lewis. Seconds later the two were getting out of their seats and walking towards Zane on the stage. Gently moving him to the side of the podium, Lewis put his hand on Zane's shoulder, and even though Will and Lewis wouldn't necessarily call Zane 'a mate' they were there for him, connecting over their shared loss.

Will took the sheet of paper from Zane who was still frozen there and continued reading from it.

"And all I could think was 'Wow.' Maybe that's the only word you need for Rikki, maybe that says it all. She was stubborn beyond belief, but also passionate, unique, beautiful & loyal. Rikki was my best friend and the only person who understands me, and no matter what, that's never going to change."

I grabbed a tissue out of my purse-bag and wiped my eyes, watching as the 3 boys got off the stage, all with a zombie-like stature.

As Will sat down next to me, I stood up and walked towards the stage. Nate, Lewis and the other band members emerged. Nate placed the microphone holder in front of me and grabbed the microphone off the podium. The others set up while I waited and took a deep breath before we started playing the song 'Always There' together.

**Why was it you I don't understand**

**And nothing shows me why**

**Maybe someday I'll see you again**

**And tell you how much I've missed you**

**Things happen and no one knows why**

**If I'd erased this moment in time**

**If I'd know I'd be by your side**

**If I'd known I would of said goodbye**

**You were always there**

**Even though it seems your far away**

**I miss you more than words**

**I'm missing you more everyday**

**Where are you in my life**

**Where's the song in my heart**

**Where's the peace of my mind**

**And the strength for me to carry on**

**We will all move on**

**And you will always stay in our heart**

**And any minute that passes by**

**We wont let the memory fade away**

**Time will heal a little everyday**

**You were always there**

**Even though it seems your far away**

**I miss you more than words**

**I'm missing you more everyday**

**Then the something's fade to nothing**

**And the reasons gone**

**Life must go on**

**Days will pass by**

**Tears will find happy memories**

**You were always there**

**Even though it seems your far away**

**I miss you more than words**

**I'm missing you more everyday**

By the end of the song I was a bawling mess. The lyrics suited our loss and thoughts to a tee. Even though that's how I felt inside, it was hard to actually bring myself to say them aloud, let alone in front of everyone else too, but in the end, I was glad to be a part of the funeral no matter how hard it was for me.

I sat back down, greeted by Will's hand which wormed itself into my own, joined by a comforting squeeze. "You did great up there."

"You sure? Could you hear me blubbering in the song?"

"Not at all, it was perfect."

* * *

Before the official service ended, there was one last thing that had to be done, possibly the hardest thing.

Rikki's Dad stood up, walked to the stage and stood on left-hand side of the front of her coffin, taking the handle. Zane followed, going on the right side at the front. Will got up next to me, Zane's Dad stood up in front of me and Lewis walked past me to the coffin, with Will taking the right hand side of the middle of the coffin, directly behind Zane. Zane's Dad stood across from Will in the middle, behind Rikki's Dad and then Don & Lewis took the remaining two handles at the back.

They each firmly grasped their handle of her coffin and silently they carried my best friend out of the room with the song 'I Go To Sleep' playing softly in the background.

* * *

After the wake which was still at the café, Rikki's Dad, Zane, his Dad, Lewis, Cleo, Emma, Ash, Will & I went to the cemetery to say our final goodbyes and watch the burial.

Outside, the sky was grey and overcast, while the wind was cold with a sharp bite. I was hugging Will, standing next to both him & Cleo while shivering from a combination of cold and sadness.

The 9 of us were standing there together in a line, with the coffin in front of us about to be lowered into the ground, before suddenly, Zane stepped out of the line we were standing in and as he moved closer to the coffin, he grabbed something out from his suit pocket.

The box.

The same small box he was originally planning to open to Rikki and say those magic 4 words on the day of the accident.

The same small box we saw on the day Rikki died and we were in the hospital.

I felt a few small tears drip down my cheek as he knelt down and gently placed the box with the ring inside of it on top of the coffin, next to the huge arrangements of flowers.

He stepped back into our line and the coffin was lowered into the ground.

I clung onto Will tightly, not wanting to ever let go as I realized in this moment I had to say goodbye to Rikki.

Whether we liked it or not, she was gone, and we were going to need all our strength to face the new trials and challenges that lie ahead, including getting over Rikki, even though that's impossible.

~~THE END~~

* * *

**...And that concludes 'Taken Away!' Another huge thanks to everyone that has r&r'ed my story over the time. Hugely appreciated! **

**What did you think of the ending? Please let me know & also add whether you would like a sequel yes or no. I'm not going to if no-one replies, so let me know! Thanks! If the feedback for a sequel is positive, then I'll put it up with a trailer this weekend. **

**Thanks again & have a good day :) xxCheddarFetta**


End file.
